Bequeathing Mrs Ackworth
by E.R.H
Summary: When a distant relative visits with important news it threatens to change Edith's life for ever. Faced with everything she ever wanted she starts to question whether it will truly make her happy or whether she is just carrying out a duty for her family.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I wasn't too sure on this fic but I thought I'd test it out and see how it goes. Let me know if you would like me to keep posting.

Reviews are welcome good or bad. I really did appreciate them on the last fic I posted. This first chapter is long but please stick with it I'm setting the scene and the next chapter will be shorter but will reveal more of the story. This is set around June time of 1912. Rated T to be safe.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

She was staring into her tea that had long gone cold feeling mildly depressed. She could not understand how no one cared that Patrick died. Of course they cared on the surface and of course they would worry about the entail that was their right but was it not their right to grieve as family? Was it not her right to grieve for him without being told she was being silly? She thought it definitely seemed like she should act like he was nothing. Glancing up at Mary she noticed how happy she looked talking with Sybil. She couldn't understand her either, if she really was the person she so often wanted to be wouldn't she want to grieve for him?

She stirred some more sugar into her tea which almost went thick. How many spoonfuls she wondered had she poured in without realising. Turning her head slowly she looked out of the window the rain was heavy. Apart from the quiet chatter opposite her she could hear every turn of the newspaper, the creak of the chairs and the tapping rain. She almost felt suffocated. She could not be happy without feeling _her_ guilt and she could not be sad without feeling _their_ guilt.

Robert cleared his throat loudly hoping it would at least make Edith aware she was scraping her spoon on her tea cup. When it had no affect he peered over his newspaper. He rolled his eyes seeing that she looked unhappy he went back to his article trying not to think about the late heir. She was such a reminder of it all.

Cora opened the door to find her family sitting at breakfast. They looked surprised to see her but happy that she would not be having breakfast in bed. She glanced over at Edith who looked depressed. Shaking her head she wondered how long it would be before she could forget Patrick.

"Hello dear. Are you well?"

Robert said folding his newspaper and greeting his wife with a smile as she sat next to him. He could sense something wasn't right as his eyes caught the letter in her hands. It didn't look like an invitation. He was about to ask what it was when she spoke.

"I'm afraid I've received a letter from your great aunt."

"Aunt Ada?"

Edith said suddenly looking up, taken from her daydreaming, hoping that she would be visiting at least then she wouldn't be alone all the time. Being met by disapproving stares she dropped her head wondering what she had done to be annoying. Her mother continued looking at her husband a worried edge to her features as she pulled her chair to the table.

"No and don't be rude what have I told you about waiting for your turn to speak? Aunt Francis."

Mary and Sybil both gave a groan. Edith looked up remembering her aunt well. Granted she could very much be like grandmother Violet at times but she liked her. Maybe it was just that she could sympathise with not being well liked. She could _definitely_ understand that.

"She doesn't want us to visit does she?"

Robert said rubbing his forehead. Cora was slow to answer not wanting to add to the miserable mood in the dinning room. Mary looked up at her mother who had turned over the letter in her hands.

"No she wants to visit here. She says."

Cora took the letter and turned it over again to have a closer look at it. Robert leant forward in his seat feeling agitated not only would it now be impossible to see the cottages in the rain with Matthew he would have to open his home to a visitor. It had seemed so easy to shut the house off after Patricks death. He tired to clear his head of the heavy thoughts and looked back at his wife.

"That she has some important news and it would better to relay it in person."

Robert muttered quietly to himself as the shock set down on the table. Sybil couldn't remember much of the last visit it had been ten years or more. She had heard stories of the aunt and uncle that were unbearable. A flash of lighting filled the dark room and Edith felt upset about the upcoming visit she had always been uncle Herberts favorite. Now they were older she was sure she would no longer be. She tried to get rid of the thought she told her self she wouldn't be selfish anymore.

"Did she mention uncle Herbert is he coming too?"

"Why? So you two can spend hours and hours reading together again?"

Mary said with a tint of annoyance in her voice as she rolled her eyes and stirred her porridge though she had no intention of finishing it. Edith didn't even bother to reply as she looked hopefully at her mother. It would be one good thing to come that year to have some one to talk to even for a little while. Cora picked up the letter and looked closely at it. She had not read it fully. She had just seen the words aunt Francis and visit and panicked. That woman put her more on edge then her mother in law.

"She doesn't mention him. No. She says its just her visiting."

"Well that's one good thing."

Robert said with a tight smile as Cora slowly put the letter down and looked at him trying to think of the right words to say.

"Robert dear?"

He nodded taking his paper back in his hands. Trying to put the visit out of his mind. He picked up the article he hadn't finished and buried his head in the paper hoping he would at least get out of talking about it for a while. Out of mind out of sight he thought quietly to himself.

"We will have to tell your mother."

Robert slammed down his paper catching a spoon that landed with a clatter on the floor making his family jump. Unspoken looks were exchanged round the table. He shook his head and folded his paper getting up. He could never get a moments peace.

"Robert."

"I'm going to the library to write some letters. You can invite her for tea later."

With that he closed the door and they were left in silence. Cora folded the letter and stood making her way to the door. She had hoped he would tell his mother and she would not have to. She didn't want to tell her everything that went on in the house. If she didn't she would find out and that would be worse. Mary left soon after and then Sybil. Edith sat in the quiet room the sound of rain and not much else. She looked at the other end of the long room even Carson had left. Why did her aunt want to visit and what was the news? She shook her head knowing that what ever it was it wouldn't matter to her.

* * *

Edith sat in shock. She had not expected the news to be what it was. How could she be so unhappy? She almost felt if someone was playing a cruel trick with her life. She looked up at her aunt. Now she saw how thin and harrowed her face was. Regret filled Coras heart. She was glad in the end she had agreed to invite her. The poor woman was now a widow and she truly hoped that they could be there for her.

"I didn't know uncle Herbert was sick."

"He wasn't. Not that we knew of."

She couldn't help but feel sad another life passing so quietly with them so unaware. Her thoughts jumped from uncle Herbert, to his estate, to his son. What would happen? She looked up at her aunt noticing she was trying not to cry. That's why she was here. For family. It made her slightly proud that of all the people she chose them. Carson entered the room quietly before speaking.

"Excuse me your lordship the Dowager Countess of Grantham has arrived."

"Thank you."

Robert rolled his eyes and exchanged an unpleasant look with his wife before getting up and leaving. Cora looked between her daughter and Francis. She was pleased that she agreed for Edith to sit in. It had not been as bad as she thought. Francis saw how on edge Cora was and hearing Violet talking loudly with Robert she spoke.

"I see Violet is still as sharp as ever."

"Yes I'm afraid so. If you excuse me I'll go and find them."

She rose from her seat and left to find her husband to offer some moral support at least and to warn Violet of Francis fragile mood. Edith was not surprised that her sisters went to visit Rosmud the same time Francis was due to visit. It almost made it more sad that they didn't know. Looking up at her aunt she saw almost a glimmer in her eye.

"My dear Edith come here."

Remembering her aunt was not as mobile as she used to be didn't seem like a shock anymore. She walked over to the chair next to her aunts chair and took the shaking hand she offered. She was good at comforting people. Sitting silently, saying the right things and nodding at the right times. She often thought she was so good at it because she could hide in the background watching everything unfold knowing then what to say.

"Edith do you know how dear you was to your uncle?"

Edith shook her head not wanting to be impolite. She was never dear to anyone. She had often wrote to him always looking forward to his letters of advice. Complaining about Mary and her life seemed so small now, what time she had wasted. Looking at her aunt she realised how deep in thought she looked as a small knowing smile crept to her face.

"He looked forward to your letters that's why it hasn't come as a shock to me that he has left something for you in his will."

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had not expected anything. She never expected her letters to be enjoyed to be looked forward to. Maybe he would have liked Marys letters if she had ever bothered to have written. She was about to say something when the door opened and Carson came in.

"Lady Francis, Lady Edith. Lady Grantham requests your presence in the blue drawing room."

When she turned back her aunt had stood up. Her thoughts were whirring round her head. She didn't understand.

"I don't understand."

"He left you something most precious. Something very dear to him. Edith don't worry all will become clear."

She patted Edith's hand before she left the room. Her lavender perfume lingering. Edith still felt in shock. She had no idea what to think. What had he left to her? She shook her head slightly, sure it was nothing that precious. _Was it?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello lovelies. Hope you all had good weekends, hope they were sunnier then mine! Thank you for reading and adding to your favourites and alerts means a lot to know that people would like to know where this will go.

This chapter sort of acts as a bridge to the rest of the story. I know will readings never happen in real life but I thought I'd give it a shot as It is fiction. Not really sure if the next part of the story can happen in real life either but again it's fiction so yeah have a good read!

Also I'm not to sure what the amount of money given to Robert would be today but to give you an idea I think 400,000 pounds then would be equivalent to about one million pounds today.

* * *

"I thought we were having dinner at the Russells tonight?"

Edith asked quietly as she stood next to her mother behind the large sofa in their drawing room. Cora rolled her eyes, the London season was stressful enough and she didn't need Edith becoming hopelessly annoying like she did the year before. Why could she not be more like her sisters?

"Do you not listen to anything I say? Your aunts solicitor is coming this evening to read the will."

"Tonight?"

"Yes tonight."

She put her wine glass down on the table in front of her watching Violet and Francis talk. All they had done was argue and she was largely worried that if they stopped insulting each other they might realise how alike they are and then that would mean endless scheming that she didn't need. She deiced to find out where her husband had got to when Franics moved to a different seat. Leaving Edith alone she left the room.

Edith wondered how different the conversation would have gone if she were Mary or Sybil. She would have remembered if the will reading was that night. She had done nothing but think about it. Francis was of course being secretive about the whole thing but it had made her more then certain that it was a lot more then jewelry or furniture that he was leaving her. She knew it would be unusual but she had hoped he had left her his property in Dover. She had only been down there twice and could not remember a lot of it but people had told her she was at her happiest there. It was at least a hope. Albeit a quiet one. One she was sure Mary would destroy so she kept it to her self. The conversation she had had at Downton with her aunt had remained a secret too.

Violet eyed Francis suspiciously from across the large drawing room. Francis had not been to season in years and she was sure it was her way of getting staffed accommodation and invitations to events. She shifted on the chair the heat making it difficult to feel comfortable, sighing grumpily she put her glass down. Even if her and Francis were family she had no intention of becoming anything more then that. The past few days had reminded her why they were distant family even if she did have money and a title. Why she had to have her solicitor arrive before dinner was beyond her and enough to make her annoyed. Had she been out of social situations and company for so long that it had made her almost feral? The butler arrived at the door less then an hour later much to every ones relief.

"Mr George Lawson for the Dowager Countess of Eldwick."

Isobel and Matthew instantly recognized George when he walked into the room. He was an old friend that Matthew used to work with. They were surprised that he was chosen as the solicitor. He may have been middle aged but he had not been a practicing for very long. George recognised Matthew too and gave him a curt nod though he was unsure as to why he was there but said nothing, he knew better then that especially in the company of a Lord. He had met with rich clients before but he was feeling nervous about this meeting.

"Milady I do believe you have been expecting me."

"Yes for quite some time."

Violet said cutting him off, a frown on her face, her hand firmly clasped on her walking stick. It was a bit too threatening for his liking and he quickly set his papers down on the small table in front of him. Avoiding looking at her he turned to Lady Francis meeting her kind smile he took a breath of relief.

"Thank you for coming out of hours."

"It's no problem. Shall we begin?"

* * *

"To Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham I leave two hundred thousand pounds and to Lady Mary and Lady Sybil Crawley I leave my mothers music boxes."

Sybil watched as Mary smirked at Edith across the room. She shook her head slightly wondering when the rivalry and childish behavior would come to an end. She had gotten rather fed up of being the peacemaker. Looking at Edith she saw she was upset again. She was at least glad they did not have dinner at the Russells. Although she was not yet eighteen she was sure her father was lining up a number of men for her to marry. She was fed up of the London season already and just wanted to get back home. She didn't really care about what Edith was sulking about.

"To Lady Edith Crawley I leave my Grandson Edward Ackworth."

The room went awfully quiet and someone put their glass down with a clatter. Matthew couldn't get his head around what he had heard. He was surprised he was even invited to this private family moment but he now knew why, if any one had an idea of what was going to be in the will they would need legal guidance. He would have felt flattered but he daren't take such a risk with his feelings especially considering how Mary had been treating him. Rather too cruel even for his liking. He spoke slowly unsure if it was his place to talk. He had been feeling nervous ever since he had gone to Yorkshire. He was still unsure now how he should be acting and a telling off from Violet was enough to make sure he never made the mistake of choosing the wrong fork or using the wrong word again.

"What does that mean?"

"For his grandson to inherit the estate and assets he must be married within one year of the reading of the will to Lady Edith Crawley."

"Is that legal?"

Robert said not being able to comprehend what was being placed on his family. Cora looked at her husband trying to read him. Should she be pleased? She looked at his crumpled face and knew even he was unsure. Robert glanced nervously at Matthew wanting to see his reaction if someway he could save the family again. He had not expected much from Herbert and had got more then what he was ever promised. He had hardly ever got to know the man. Edith felt happy but then strangely annoyed. She thought the distant sound of music was too loud and the roses on the table next to her was making her nose itch, it was all getting too much. Even Violet was silent. He had given her his grandson. She was sure she should be happy. _Shouldn't she?_

"In this instance."

George said taking off his glasses and staring round the room at their confused faces. Francis had felt cruel for not telling anyone. She had only just got over her husbands death when she had found out. Life had a strange way of turning things upside down. She looked over to Edith surprised to see her seat empty and the drawing room door open. She had wondered how she would take the news as she had not got to know the girl that well. She had thought that she would be pleased, well the rumors she had heard made her think she would be pleased to be getting married.

* * *

Violet found Edith in the garden square opposite the family town house. It was very dark, the only light spilling out from the houses and a few street lights bathing patches in golden light. Violet made her way to Edith. She sat next to her, the bench creaking slightly. Edith was much like her, she had often thought and even now it wasn't any different. Quiet and thoughtful. Violet sighed heavily she knew sometimes, from what she knew of him, Herbert could be selfish but she knew he loved Edith and this was out of good will. They sat for a while Edith partly unsure what to say, whether she would offend her grandmother. She didn't want to make a decision too soon. She simply turned to her and spoke quietly her head spinning, her mouth dry.

"I don't know what to do."

Violet touched her arm lightly trying to comfort her. It was a difficult situation but she thought Edith would be pleased. She was difficult to read at the best of times and now it was impossible. Her face was almost crumpled into sadness, annoyance at the least. Letting the silence settle and glad of some reassurance Edith let her take her gloved hand.

"I will not tell you what to do nor how to live your life as I feel that is not the right thing to do."

"I have to marry him don't I?"

"It is not a bad situation Edith. People don't marry for love. Your mother and father didn't. What are you worried about?"

"What if he doesn't like me?"

The young girls insecurities were clear and the overwhelming fear of rejection was showing. Years of always coming last to her sisters had finally started to affect her. Violet was annoyed but not overly so. She knew nothing she could do would change it, so she would have to change Ediths mind. She spoke quietly.

"Edith I will say one thing and only once."

Edith nodded silently catching her grandmothers serious face in the low light. It was strange for her because alike as they were they never were that close.

"You can let yourself love him and carry on loving him for the rest of your life but mark my words it will ruin you terribly and believe me when I say it will. I have seen it first hand and it is awfully unfair and cruel to let your self rot away. It is not justified. It will not make up for him dying. You can't give up this opportunity just because you can't have what you want, the person you want. Patrick is gone and I think its time you move on even if you only give it a try."

With that she stood up and made her way towards the house leaning heavily on her walking stick. The slow tap beating in time to the cool breeze. She had felt selfish but it had given way to pity. Edith looked up feeling confused and torn. She was right in so many ways but she was wrong in many ways too. Was it so clear that she was in love with Patrick? Had she always knew? She knew that she would never have Patrick even before he had died. Why then did it hurt so much? She had been sure that this was good that she would marry him that he would be the one to take her away from Downton. She would finally be married but now she could only see it as unfair. Of course marriages like these were not uncommon but she never thought she would be the victim of one. It was like a novel. Was Mary right? Did novels only work in fiction or was it just cruel words? For years she had tried to please people and now she had the chance. She stood with shaking legs and called after her grandmother, her voice faulting slightly.

"Will you ask her to call him for me? Will you get Francis to call Edward?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I really didn't expect such a positive reaction to this story. I guess I'm not the only one that wants a happy ending for Edith!

I apologize if I haven't been able to get back to all of you lovely people that have reviewed and PM me, I'm currently in the middle of redecorating my flat and stuff is everywhere! Madness, I even lost my laptop under a dust sheet for a few days but anyway here is the next chapter.

I had a number of different ways for this chapter to go but I chose this one hopefully you will think it was the right choice but of course suggestions are always welcome as I wasn't too sure.

Thank you for reading have a good weekend. :)

* * *

Robert watched from the large drawing room window as his daughter bounded down the front steps and into the waiting car with her aunt. He rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on. She was off to meet Edward at the train station. He turned away from the window putting his drink down on the table next to him. Looking up he was surprised to see his wife had entered the room and was staring at him, a suspicious glint in her eye. He put his hands in his pockets and wondered over to the large sofa his wife joining him. She watched him sit down. She wanted to comfort him, he never normally drank during the day.

"Robert dear stop fretting it will be fine."

"I just can't believe it's actually happening. It's good we're in London it makes it a lot easier."

"Why? What have you done?"

Robert rose from the sofa instantly avoiding his wife gaze. He knew how easily she could get information out of him. Something that had often worried him, how she could read him like an open book. He went back to the window just in time to see the car drive off. He couldn't shake his bad feeling. It had kept him awake and he knew Cora knew it. He had completely forgotten his conversation with his wife until she spoke again. He rubbed his eyes feeling tired. He couldn't look at her, the tone in her voice was enough to tell him she was angry.

"Robert?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Cora."

As much as she wanted the best for her daughter and as much as she thought the whole thing would end in tears she thought she had a right to know what he had done. Of course Edith would leave Downton if she was married and that could only be a good thing, for the girl to get out from under their feet and out from under Marys shadow. Robert had been acting strange since Patrick had died and now he was acting even more unlike himself. She shook her head and stood not willing to take it like the English woman she mostly certainly was not. Hearing his wife sigh angrily he simply folded his arms, his eyes set on the green square opposite their house.

"Why did you visit your lawyer this morning Robert? The entail is all sorted now surely."

"Cora please..."

"And why did you visit the Parks yesterday? Harry is away on business and everyone knows his wife Martha is the biggest gossip..."

"Just leave it alone Cora! It doesn't concern you."

"I hope you know what your doing Robert, if not for your sake but for this family's sake."

He heard her slam the door. Of course he wanted to tell her what he was doing and he hadn't meant to shout at her but he did not want to share everything and that is where they struggled. She had expected him to be as open as she was. He could never tell her why he had gone into town that morning, why he had warned Edith not to get her hopes up and why he had visited Martha. Yes, he thought to himself as he watched the large clock on the wall slowly tick to 11, Edwards train would be arriving about now, she would certainly disapprove.

* * *

Edith kept her eyes firmly adverted towards the floor as they arrived back at the house. She felt far to shy to look at him. He was only a few years older then her at the most and he had the sleek dark good looks of Mary and Sybil. She couldn't help but to wonder how long it would take Mary to make him fall hopelessly in love with her. She dismissed the thought scolding her self. She watched as her aunt left them alone while she went to sort out a problem with the afternoon tea. Of course they were both aware that there was no problem and even if there was she would not be the one to deal with it. Edith couldn't help but smile to her self thinking how alike Violet and Francis were.

Edward caught the small smile although it was gone in a moment. She hadn't looked at him much but he was sure that was only normal. He had told him self all the way there that these things don't happen over night and he must not force anything that wouldn't have happened otherwise. He had heard things about the middle Crawley daughter, people do talk but he didn't think looking at her in the hall that they were true, well not all of them.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking how alike our grandmothers are."

"I see. Should I be worried?"

"We will have to see if she likes you first. Shes arranged for you two to have tea."

He watched her face carefully the little glint in her eye, the way she played with her gloves nervously. She gave him another smile before leading him into the drawing room. He felt nervous not only for meeting the family but for the impending London season. It had been a long time since he had last been, people would surely start talking about him too. The season had once loomed large over their family like a black cloud, he hoped now he could fix it.

Edith turned to him before she opened the door. She was partly unsure where to stand. Where would be to close, to far? She deiced not to stand to close and held her hand firmly on the door handle. She knew of all people how intimidating her family could be. Poor Matthew nearly ran all the way back to Manchester. She didn't want that to happen to Edward. _He was her lifeline. The one to take it all away._ A large hope at that moment but it was one she was going to cling to. She spoke softly making sure they were not being over heard by the people waiting in the drawing room.

"Don't worry your be fine though if she starts talking about the class divide you might want to take cover and don't mention Cousin Matthew or weekends."

* * *

Mary corned Edward in the red drawing room before dinner. She had not expected such a handsome man to be chosen to marry her sister it seemed almost like a joke. She ignored Matthew who sat next to her grandmother behind the coffee table. He had a look on his face which almost said _help me_ but she turned to Edward. Smiling brightly at him he couldn't help but feel it was almost forced. Edith had warned him of his grandmother but nothing of her elder sister who almost seemed intent on charming him to death.

"I heard you had tea with my grandmother I do hope she didn't scare you off."

"Yes she can be rather full on."

Seeing Edith come into the room Mary gave a small laugh and touched his arm. He eyed it suspiciously something definitely seemed off. Edith could feel her blood boil. She had done it already and he hadn't even been there 24 hours. It took everything she had but she sat on the sofa opposite Violet and Matthew. What would be the point of showing herself up in front of Edward? She would make sure Mary knew how mad she was after dinner. She looked away from Matthew who was staring at her.

Matthew wondered why everyone was openly ignoring his silent cries for help. Violet was going on about the class system and he was sure every little remark was aimed at him. He had hoped Edward being there would take the pressure of but if anything it had made it worse. He watched as Mary frowned at Edith. _Why was Edith not bothered?_ Surely she knew if Edward didn't agree to this then there would be no marriage. She turned back to Edward as he spoke.

"I might go say hello to your sister. Do excuse me."

She watched almost helplessly as Edward backed off straight towards Edith. She folded her arms and glared at her. What ever did he see in her? Edith was to busy trying to think of imagery titles for her spinster years to notice Edward had sat beside her. Glancing up to see how well Mary was doing she was surprised to see Mary looking positively enraged and Edward was beside her. She turned to him with a small smile on her face.

"I see you've met Mary then."

"Yes and no offence but I think I would rather stick to tea with your grandmother for now."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know hardly any Edith or Edward in this chapter and what is Robert up to? The next chapter will be mostly Edward and Edith and that should be posted early next week so keep reading please. Thank you. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted sooner been changing this chapter round so much. I know its a long chapter but I wasn't sure how to fit it all in. Hopefully you will like where I am taking this story and I will maybe post again before the weekend.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Edith was partly regretting not taking her sun umbrella as she strolled through St James park with Edward. It was far to hot to be taking a stroll anywhere but she didn't want him to think she was brushing him off and had agreed to go with him, after all he had only been in London three weeks and she was sure he was feeling home sick.

He glanced behind them to see their grandmothers at a distance that would not be uncomfortable but close enough to listen to what they were saying. As he turned back he saw the sad look on Ediths face. He felt guilty thinking it could be because of him. She seemed very quiet, more then normal and it worried him. He looked into the distance putting his hands in his pockets. He did not expect her to be so cold towards him like she had that morning. He wondered what he had said wrong. Francis and Violet were staring to advance towards them so he pulled her over to the edge of the path pretending to look at the ducks that were flocking across the water to them.

"Edith I'm sorry if this has been difficult for you. If I pushed you in any way you didn't feel comfortable. I have tired my best to make this better. I know it will be difficult. I just hope we can get along."

"It's not your fault it's been so difficult."

He was starting to feel dizzy in the bright sunlight and Edith wasn't giving up any more information so he decided to start walking again. He thought she was just having a bad day. Her sisters, _Mary_, did seem to be horrible towards her most days and that morning was no different. He wanted to at least get to know her but it was seeming increasingly difficult. He offered his arm and she took it.

"Edith, has this got anything to do with Patrick?"

"Patrick? How do you know about Patrick?"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid to come down here without looking into the family? Besides Mary did mention him one day when you was out with your sister."

Edith wasn't sure if she should be insulted or not. She looked to the floor making silent threats in her head towards her sister. How could she mess up the one good thing she had? It was all very Mary and she couldn't help but feel in pain. How long would it take for Patrick to stop haunting her? She wanted to get to know him and move on but it had seemed lately that there was something stopping it. Something more then Marys comments and her mothers disapproving stares. Noticing that she had stiffened up he didn't want to press the issue but he felt he had to.

"It's okay Edith. We've all had pain in our lives its nothing to be ashamed of."

"I don't really see what it has to do with anything Edward."

She said as he led her over one of the many bridges in the park. He really did want it work but he wasn't sure if that was because he had been lonely, if he really liked her or if he just wanted to make his grandfather happy, even if he was no longer around. She watched him out of the corner of her eye not wanting to bring up the subject. It wasn't fair.

"I can see your unhappy. I know it, you know it and so do your family but you let them torture you everyday and I just don't understand why."

"It's not like that at all."

She said stopping and leaning on the bridge, twisting her fingers together nervously, looking over the water. If she looked at him she would surely agree to what he was saying. She knew it but never had any one been so honest, so forward. He stood slightly annoyed that she couldn't even admit what was happening in her life, he had seen it enough times in the past. He turned her to him not caring what his grandmother was thinking. Edith looked down at his hands that didn't let go of her arms. It wasn't forceful but the touch of his hands made her shiver.

"Of course it is. You just don't want to see it because then there would be a problem in your life."

"And you think, what? That you can fix it?"

"We don't have to marry for love lots of people don't."

He was surprised when Edith just looked at him almost searching for something. He wasn't sure what and let go of her arms. In the strong sunlight looking at her he felt a slight flicker of something. He dismissed it unaware of how little it would take for her to work her way into his heart.

"Don't you ever want more then that?"

"We cant have more then that, don't you see? I do want you to be happy. You are a smart beautiful woman and you deserve the world and it's their loss if they can't see that but you shouldn't let them treat you the way they do."

Edith focused on a spot in the distance when she didn't answer him. He had started to regret bringing up the subject but he felt they needed to get it out the way if they ever stood a chance. It didn't matter about the estate anymore. He couldn't stand to see her being treated so wrong. She looked at him feeling his hand on her arm again. He dropped his hand to hers and she let him take it unsure if she was doing it for the right reasons.

"I want to make you happy."

"Edward I don't know if you can."

"We can marry, I get the estate and you can get everything you ever wanted. A title, a husband and children."

"Edward how could think that's all I care about?"

"I don't understand what you want, what your so afraid of. What is it? Is it the possibility of feeling more then anger for once in your life?"

"That's not fair. You don't know me."

He couldn't feel angry, he just rubbed his forehead seeing their grandmothers walking towards them again. He had wanted to ask for their advice. If Edith was normally this way, what he should do to make it better. He decided to keep quiet. Not wanting to say anymore they walked on in silence until he paused and spoke.

"Let me try to get know you. Please."

* * *

Edward had left the park rather quickly when Francis said that they would take Edith for tea with one of their old friends. He knew that they had overheard what they were saying because normally they would try so hard to push them together. What would Edith think of him now? Edith would think he was a fool, a man that only thought of him self. Pushing it out of his mind he decided to stop at an old pub that he used to go to back when he came to London, where he would escape from his scheming grandmother and pushy father. Sitting down at a table he started to relax until he saw a fimailiar face who came through the crowd and sat at his table. She had her arms crossed with a frown across her face. He spoke breaking the uneasy silence.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. I wondered how long it would take for you to turn up in London."

"I am allowed to have a life you know."

He folded his arms and glared at her. He knew Martha was in London but he hadn't expected to see her if anything he wanted to avoid her. He did not want her anywhere near the family or Edith. She spoke again leaning forward. She had thought at first it was a joke that he would marry a distant cousin that he would be in London. She wasn't going to speak to him, she wasn't even meant to be there her self but she couldn't let it lie. They had parted on bad terms but she wasn't exactly concerned about fixing it.

"I heard your getting married."

"It has nothing to do with you."

He sighed unhappily. This is why he never came. The rumours and the looks. It was all a long time ago and he wished that she could just let it go. He could feel himself getting hot and decided it would be best to go back to the house. He stood and took one last look at Martha who looked even more angry that he wasn't bothered. He needed to intervene before the whole thing became a mess.

"You need to let it go Martha before it destroys everybodys life."

He had walked a few steps before he heard Martha talk turning round he faced her. She had stood her arms still folded a frown engraved in her face. She had to make him see sense. She knew Robert had came to see her because of his lawyers. She didn't know if he knew it.

"Robert came to see me and asked about you."

"What did you say? If you have told him..."

"All I would have told him is the truth. There not lies are they?"

He watched, his blood running cold, as she just smirked at him. He pulled her into the corner the anger beating hard in his chest. He could not let her ruin everything. She tried to get away but he grabed her wrist. She didn't seem to care but he wouldn't put anything past Martha. What she would do. They way she always twisted things.

"I swear Martha if you start ruining things for me again, start lying again, I will make sure I will make it hell for you."

He let her go pushing her back into the wall. His thoughts clouded by drink, by anger. He couldn't think clearly and made his way out of the pub taking a moment on the street to catch his breath. He was sure he had just made things a whole lot worse for him self. He had to find Robert and quickly.

* * *

"Dinner seemed to go well."

Cora said climbing into bed glad the day was over. It really was exhausting trying to get two of her daughters to fall in love with men they didn't seem interested in. She glanced over at her husband who seemed deep in thought sat in front of the fire.

"Yes I think if it wasn't for us using the fine china Mary and Matthew would have been throwing their plates at each other."

"Edward and Edith seemed to be getting along nicely."

She said ignoring his sarcasm. He just mumbled something back to her. She sighed, when would he get back to normal? He just seemed occupied with something. Hearing a knock on the door she shuffled further down in the sheets yawning wishing who ever it was to go away. Robert came back from the door with a letter that he quickly opened. She frowned and wondered who would be sending letters at this time of night. He seemed relived what ever he had read. Sitting up in bed she crossed her arms.

"Robert if this has anything to do with your lawyer or the parks I want to know now."

He faulted for a second half looking up at her and half lost in thought. He folded the letter back up and put it in his dressing gown planning to read it a bit more later now he had to answer his wife.

"It is from my lawyer. I had them look into a few things about the will."

"Robert."

Cora said her mouth hanging open unable to think of anything else to say. Why did Robert even mind that one of his daughters was getting married? They had often worried about Mary but never Edith now they would never have to. It wasn't a bad thing. Something else was definitely going on, something to do with his visit to Martha a few weeks ago. Edward did seem sightly unnerved when she had mentioned her at dinner. She was about to speak when he joined her in bed shuffling off his dressing gown and leaving it on a chair. Cora eyed it up knowing that when Robert was asleep she would be reading the letter.

"He thinks he can get us out of the will."

"Robert why would you even meddle in this? You know Edith will never forgive you."

"There is a reason why. Theres something our house guest hasn't told us. That's why I visited Martha. Shes an old friend of Edwards. I needed to get the truth."

"You really think Martha would tell the truth?"

"Do you really think she would lie about something so big?"

"What exactly did she say?"

She said leaning back in bed unaware that someone was listing the other side of the door. They didn't speak overly loud but loud enough for whoever it was to hear what they were saying. Hearing a noise the other side of their door Robert stoped mid sentance, crossed the room quickly opening the door to find nothing he turned to his wife both of their worried gazes met the low light.

"Robert?"

"Don't worry it was probably just a housemaid."

He said closing the door and making his way back to bed avoiding looking at his wife.

"At this time, what if it wasn't?"

"Then we better hope they keep quiet until I can sort this mess."

"I did warn you Robert. You started this and now you must finish it."

"Don't be so dramatic Cora. Everything will be fine."

"You better hope so Robert because you know what they say a secret between two is God's secret, between three is all mens."

She turned over in bed turning out the light leaving Robert to think. She was right. She always was. He would have to do the only thing he could and visit Martha again tomorrow. Praying silently as he climbed into bed that Edith would never find out. Cora was right, she would never forgive him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi everyone sorry I haven't posted sooner had a few problems with my laptop needless to say I am now typing this on my shiny new laptop. A bit of the secret is out in this chapter I hope you wont be disappointed though I think it would have been more of a scandal back in the day. I hope you like it anyways. Thank you for all the reviews and support it really does mean a lot.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Do you always play chess by yourself?

Edward said closing the door of the second floor sitting room and joining Edith at the chess board in the corner. She didn't look at him at first simply moved the pieces around in a logical order carrying on her game. Edith was glad of the company, most London seasons were unbearable, suffocating her. This year was different she could breath. Edward was her new air and it scared her. What would happen when he was no longer there? It was quiet in the house the only sound of closing doors echoing through the large building. Edward was unsure as to why they were alone but didn't question it. Ever since the meeting with Martha it had seemed her parents had done everything they could to stop them from being together but now everyone was out. He had at first searched the library he knew she liked it there. He had only checked the emerald sitting room by chance. He liked it when they were alone she was more her self. She didn't seem to hide her true self from him. She looked down at the board frowning for a moment before looking up at him.

"Growing up I had to amuse my self."

"Your sisters?"

"Sybil was either too young or off on an adventure. Mary she was always with mama. You have to be a good chess player as the middle Crawley daughter and you have to be good enough to win against your self. Do you play?"

"Not nearly as much as I should"

He said smiling across the board at her but her face was knotted in sadness. Clearly the memories of growing up. How he had taken it for granted that he had had all the love he wanted even if at times it felt forced. It was different for him he was an only child so he never knew what it was like though he had often felt the loneliness that was so clear in front of him. He cleared his throat then spoke quietly not wanting to disturb the dead silence in the house.

"The park a few days ago. I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn it was not my intention."

"It was nice to see someone so passionate for a change. You know they say too much truth can ruin a thing but I believe that if the thing is already ruined what does it matter?"

He nodded knowing she was talking about her family not them. He went to move a piece but their hands brushed. She didn't pull away like he expected her to she just smiled at him and let him move the chess piece. She had been shocked by the contact at first even if it was small it made her feel all funny. She took a swift move and knocked the piece off the board. She knew that always being in the background meant that she could read people better than any book she had ever read in her fathers library. He had seemed confused the past few days. Thinking about things and never being quick to speak. Was he really upset about that day in the park? He had seemed conflicted and she wanted to ask why but knew that they did not know each other well enough to go back to having such frank conversations like the day in the park.

"I think I win."

He shook his head at her declaration and sat back in the chair looking at the board. Picking up a piece he played with it in his hands. When had he started to feel different towards her? something more then debt, more then acceptance? Martha had weighed heavily on his mind ever since the meeting he thought if it ever came out he wouldn't care but now he was here it all seemed turned round. Robert didn't seem different towards him either but he knew he wouldn't stay quiet for long if Martha had been telling the truth. He didn't want to get to comfortable. He looked up taken from his thoughts when she spoke.

"I hope that we can get to know each other a lot more before we have to go back to Yorkshire."

"Yes that would be nice."

She looked up she had meant for the will but he had meant in person. Did he really want to marry her? Did he really want to make an effort to make it more then inheritance? Did he feel it too? Did he feel more then just duty?_ Did she?_ The questions were making her head spin as he sat up and made his way to the door he paused and turned to her.

"I do hope you wont have to play chess by yourself for much longer, if not with me then with someone else."

He left her alone to sink down in the chair. If he was playing a game with her he was doing it so well she didn't even notice. She couldn't think of the possibility that he might even like her that was too dangerous. Even if he was a terrible chess player he was handsome and clever. She set up the board again and went back to not thinking about him it made her feel far too happy for it to be true.

* * *

"I thought you should be getting ready by now?"

Mary said closing the door behind her. At first she thought Edith was asleep in front of the chess board then she realised she was deep in thought her eyes closed, hand pressed against her forehead. She sat up but not surprised at being disturbed as Mary sat opposite her a smirk on her face. It made her feel uneasy and she focused her eyes on her wondering what Edward was up to.

"Shouldn't you?"

"I don't have any men to impress."

"We all know you do even the men that are married."

She took it as a good thing though Edith had meant it as an insult. Mary started to move pieces around the board. Although she was naturally good at the game she didn't care for it she had more interesting things to do. Edith narrowed her eyes at her and folded her arms. She was up to something.

"I see you and Edward are getting along."

"Your just jealous."

"Please of you two? I could have him in a heartbeat if I really wanted him."

"Why don't you then?"

She said feeling her blood pressure rising. It was a dare, at the very least one she didn't want to give Mary but she knew something she didn't. She was sure she would not tell her straight away she would have to stick the knife in first.

"I don't really want some that would use me like hes using you."

"Whatever it is I don't care."

Edith said sitting back in the chair after moving a chess piece. She knew what ever it was she was just lying. Why did she even care? The marriage would happened what ever she tried to do. Mary watched her sister fidget in the chair. Although she was enjoying it she wasn't enjoying it as much as she thought she would. Edith crossed her arms as Marys hand hovered over a piece her eyes flickering to her.

"He's married you know? If you don't believe me ask Maratha and papa there tell you the same thing."

Like Edith had done with Edward she knocked a piece clean off the board causing it to crash to the floor. Edith was sure her heart went with it. How could they lie to her if it was true? She knew Mary was not there as a sister she was there as an enemy. Mary smirked at her glad to see the reaction she had wanted ever since Edward had arrived.

"Checkmate Edith."

She got up and opened the door giving one last glance back to Edith a smile on her lips. Edith wouldn't look at her. She couldn't. She could feel her eyes burning but she wouldn't cry. She had cried enough tears over men that she had meant nothing to. It didn't make any sense they would be able to get round the will if it was true. Why would he make the will knowing he was married? She was ripped from her thoughts when Mary spoke again.

"I do hope your happy together."

The door slamming caused her to jump. She wasn't sure what she felt. She threw the chess board to the floor with a loud crash the pieces rolling away and hiding under the furniture. She dropped to the floor finding it harder to fight the tears that were threatening to escape from her eyes. Picking up a piece it was broken and she caught her finger on it. The bright red blood standing the porcelain pieces. She would not let her self keep picking up the pieces. She left to find Edward. She needed the truth.

* * *

Edward felt confused as he followed Robert into the dinning room. Edith had been intent on talking to him after dinner. She didn't seem her self and the looks Mary was giving made him feel uneasy. Before he had even had a chance to speak to Edith Robert took him to the dinning room alone. He sat down at the side of the table, Robert at the head of the table drink in hand, last nights bad sleep resting heavily on him. He noted he didn't get offered a drink and looking at Robert he knew this was not a talk about estates or weddings.

"I wanted to talk to you when Matthew wasn't here."

"I see."

"I would like you to leave London. Go back to your grandfathers estate."

"Why?"

"We both know why."

Edward rubbed his forehead. The lights were dim but they seemed harsh. His head was staring to hurt, his thoughts swimming from all the drink and sudden seriousness of the conversation. Robert watched as Edward sat thinking. He knew people wouldn't think he was doing this for Edith. He was doing it for the whole family. To save them from scandal. A small one at least but one was enough.

"I don't want to leave."

"The will has been sorted out you can inherit without my daughters hand in marriage."

"That's not the point."

Edward said quickly looking up and meeting Robert's hard stare. Robert felt almost sick knowing that Edward had already fallen for Edith._ God knows how._ He thought as he shifted in the chair. How many times must he rescue his daughter? He sighed grumpily and went over to the sideboard to retrieve a envelope he had asked to be placed there. He threw it down on the table sliding on the smooth oak towards Edward. He stopped it with his hand. Robert leaned on the chair and nodded towards the envelope.

"Maybe this will help your decision."

Edward sat forward interested not for that fact he might be leaving London but for the fact that he was bribing him to leave. Opening the envelope he saw a think wad of notes. He instantly put it back down his hands feeling dirty as the money fell on to the table. How could he be so backhanded? He stood his legs shaking slightly he knew he had been foolish and he didn't want to hurt Edith but he didn't want to leave. Going to leave the room he felt a hand on his arm that pulled him back. He spoke quietly but firmly into Edwards ear.

"If you really want to do right by her you will leave and we will speak no more of this."

Edward pulled back from Robert surprised he was so involved in something that was to do with Edith. Though he knew it was more then that. To protect the good of the family name that he was threatening to tarnish so badly. He didn't care and he knew doing right by Edith meant staying. His hand was on the cool door handle when he heard him spoke again. He didn't turn round.

"I won't let you play with my daughter Edward."

"I don't think I'm the one that's playing with her."

With that he slammed the door and left Robert alone. He stared at the money that was now on the table. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. It had all got out of hand and he knew he should have never done something so drastic. What was he to do now? What could anyone do now he seemed so deeply in love with her?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone sorry I haven't posted sooner been so busy this week. Some of the bits of this chapter are quite short but I couldn't write it any other way.

Just wanted to say a quick thank you for all the reviews, to those who keep reviewing and to mvenatta. Thank you, I like to read where people would like to see this go and your reviews have been very helpful in shaping my fic.

Right I'm going to stop blabbing on, I could talk for England, here is chapter 6!

* * *

Anna finished lady Edith's hair quickly, she was rushed off her feet and didn't want to get told off by Mrs Hughes for not getting the ladies ready on time for the day ahead. She tried to hide her rush as she put down the hair brush. She watched as Edith looked almost close to tears. She pondered it slightly wondering why she was so sad considering she had seemed so happy the past few weeks. Her ladyship, Cora, had often spoken highly of Edward but now, from what she had heard from snatched conversations with Mrs O'Brien she said nothing at all and even refused to mention him. Did Edith know how much she had started to dislike him?

"Thank you Anna. My hair looks lovely."

"Milady."

She said giving a polite nod. Edith smiled but it didn't reach her eyes as she sorted through her jewelry box looking for a bracelet to match her dark blue day dress. It was not a dress she wore often but Anna thought it had looked nice so she had worn it. Anna looked impatiently at the time she would have to give Mary her bath soon but didn't want to appear rude. She finished pinning up her hair when Edith spoke. Edith was not close to her like Mary and not close to Gwen like Sybil and had often wanted an outside opinion, asking someone that was close to Mary was not her first choice but she needed to see some sense on the situation.

"Can I ask for your advice Anna?"

"Of course milady."

"If you were me what would you do? If someone had lied to you for so long? What would you do?"

Anna's hand froze on the clasp of Edith's necklace. She had not expected such personal information to be offered so freely. What had he been lying about? She knew she was talking about Edward. She would definitely be talking to Mary later about it if she brought it up. She could feel her self growing tired as she stood upright meeting the young girls stare in the mirror.

"It's not really my place to say milady."

Edith turned round in the chair leaning on it slightly as she looked up at the maid. She looked at her blankly knowing she would like to tell her what she thought. Anna didn't want to get in trouble for speaking out of turn but she realised looking at her she needed some guidance. To stop the whole thing becoming a mess like the Patrick situation. She shifted on her aching feet and started to talk quietly.

"I think you should marry him because you love him because he'll deserve you not because a bit of paper says you have to because your parents say you have to."

"Everyone says arranged marriages work that you fall in love that it comes naturally. I don't think it does."

For a moment their two worlds collided Anna feeling an unnatural flicker of pity for the girl sitting in front of her. Edith turned back to the mirror and sighed shaking her head. The understanding had caught them both of guard. She had been so sure. Now she didn't know what to do. The man she knew she could never have the man she had taken such a chance on had lied. She had been lonely and didn't want him because of that. She was sure it was something else. The way he had been so brave to speak out about her family. The sense of betrayment was huge and she wasn't sure if could ever forgive the people she loved. She knew she would be foolish to accept him now. What else could she do? She felt hopelessly lost with out him. She dismissed Anna aware that she had been rushing. Anna paused before she opened the door Edith's nightdress over her arm a burnt candle in her hand. She knew she would probably never get to speak so openly with her again and the moment was fading fast.

"Milady?"

"Yes."

She turned to her slowly thinking she was going to say she was going to try to do her hair again or chose a different dress. She did not expect what she said next.

"Sometimes, it's far better to regret something you have done that what you haven't. Least then you don't always wonder about what could of been. Good morning Lady Edith."

Edith turned back to the mirror as the door shut. Staring at her self in the mirror she lent forward on her elbows and sighed again. Anna's words going round her head. She was smart enough to know she deserved a man that did not lie to her but then she thought she was smart enough to know if she stayed with her family they would never truly understand her. Should she really believe Mary? Would she lie about something like that? Though she had stirred more things in her life then she had stirred cups of tea. Edith looked up her breath caught in her throat. She had been thinking of Edward all night and all morning yet not thought about when she would see him again. She needed to talk with him before he led her any further up the garden path or maybe she was the one who was leading. She stood and made her way to the door. She had had enough and wanted to get the truth. She would not let him walk over her, she would not let him lie to her.

* * *

Francis stared across the first class carriage at her grandson. He was reading a large broadsheet that covered his face. He had seemed so calmed and controlled but she could tell he was not happy. She fanned her self slightly with the spare paper he had yet to read. It wasn't very ladylike but she didn't care. She had been woken very early that morning to be told that they were leaving. She didn't understand it something must have happened. Things seemed to be going well. She looked out of the open train door to see people rushing around the station. _It cant be long till we leave_ she thought before she cleared her throat.

"Just because Robert has found out about your marriage it doesn't mean you can't marry Edith."

All that she heard was a quiet murmur of some words behind the news paper. He wouldn't look at her then he would have to lie to her face. She sighed angrily folding her arms. He could be so stubborn, too stubborn for his own good. She lent forward and pulled the newspaper away. Edward looked at his grandmother his mouth open. The newspaper was like his shield against reality and now it had been ripped away. A lot like last night he thought as he remembered the look on Roberts face as he offered him the bribe. He had gone straight upstairs and packed his suitcase sending someone to get the train tickets. He had not taken the bribe and didn't want to think about it.

"Edward you love her."

"No I don't. I can't. I've known her just over a month and besides I'm getting a divorce and that would never be acceptable."

He took the news paper back in his sweating hands smoothing out the creases he started reading again. Numbers that didn't make sense, articles he didn't care for, engagements of people he didn't know. She stared at the newspaper almost trying to see past it. Edward seemed to have a habit of making things a mess when all he was trying to do was protect people or protect himself. She spoke smiling slightly at the train conductor who had started to close the train door.

"For what it's worth I think she likes you too. From what I know of Edith, going for something if your not sure is unusual for her. I think she just needs someone to show her its possible."

He looked up for a moment as he heard the whistle blow. He had been so pleased to leave the wretched family get back to his own life but now hearing his grandmother talk about Edith he realise he couldn't let her go. He'd be a fool. Edward had tried to distance his thoughts from Edith in case it might blur a line he had drawn since he had left London. He couldn't stop thinking of her. _Was she thinking of him too?_ He looked out of the window to see the station moving past the window. His time in London, with Edith, disappearing in a cloud of smoke like a magicians trick, like it had never happened. It's what Robert wanted but was it what _he_ wanted?

* * *

Edith sat with her family in the drawing room after dinner. Edward hadn't been present at dinner and she had a bad feeling about it. She hadn't been brave enough to mention him but she knew her father had probably had words with him. Would he have listened to them? He had disappered like Patrick had from her life forever. Neither one knowing how much they meant to her. She shook the thoughts out of her head and decided to go to bed. What else could she do? She climbed the stairs wearily looking forward to escaping her life for a few hours, looking forward to dreams she had yet to have, they offered the most comfort to her. When Edith had left the room Violet waved her hand in a dramatic fashion trying to get her words out. She did not want to bring up the subject when Edith was in the room.

"Where is Edward? Has this family fallen into the depths of social depravity that they can't tell us where they are?"

"Francis and Edward have gone home."

"I don't care about Franics, what an awful woman but why? They seemed to be getting along so well."

"I'm afraid Edward is Married."

"Married?"

Sybil said as she looked up. She had almost felt jealous of Edith the ease her and Edward had even if Edith didn't notice it. She looked between her mother and father who confirmed it with their sober expressions. How could he be married? Matthew took another drink keeping his distance from the family. He had a feeling he was going to need a drink as he ignored Marys disapproving gaze.

"To May, Marthas sister."

"No Rosamund I wont believe it."

"Honestly mama just because you didn't hear about it first doesn't mean its not true."

Rosamund said as she rolled her eyes taking a sip of wine. Violet held tightly onto her walking stick trying hard not to lose her composure. She knew Rosamund had only invited her self to dinner that night because she knew something. She glared round the warm room. No one meeting her stare. _Yes they all knew._

"Uncle Herbert wouldn't have made the will otherwise."

"Please stop calling him Uncle you barely knew him and of course he knew he was married he just wanted someone better for him."

"I shall call him whatever I like especially now the circumstances have changed."

"What does it matter?"

"It matters because it matters to Edith."

"Maybe we should go away for a few days. What do you think Robert? Elizabeth says Margate is nice this time of year."

Cora said handing her husband another drink. He had been quiet all evening and she couldn't help but wonder if Edward disappearing was something to do with him. She refused to look at Violet, changing the subject was dangerous enough in her presence. Violet huffed and folded her arms. She looked down thinking of Edith. Did she know? She sat back in her chair annoyed that everyone knew something she didn't. Why did no one want to confide in her? Something to do with Cora she thought. She shook her head taking another sip of wine to calm her nerves before speaking.

"You know what happened to Alice, Margaret's daughter, last time she went to the sea side?"

The room fell silent everyone confused as to what it had to do with anything. Isobel looked at her son warning him telepathically to keep quite annoyed that Violet once again had taken over the conversation she didn't need her son encouraging it. She sighed, tired, as Matthew answered Violets question feeling brave from drinking a bit too much getting another disapproving stare from Mary and his mother.

"No what?"

"She got polio and died."

"Well Violet I'm glad you pointed that out low and behold anyone that takes a trip on holiday. You have made the situation a lot better."

"Oh hush Isobel. It's very middle class to go to the seaside."

"It's only middle class because you don't like it."

Isobel said creating a silence in the room, Matthew wondering how much she had had to drink as he sat next to Sybil feeling tired. Rosamund sighed only feeling a flicker of sadness. Edith was hopelessly in love whether she knew it or not. Voilet spoke refusing to look at Isobel.

"You know I think I'm staring to miss Francis."

Cora folded her arms and glared at the women opposite her. Could the family not have one discussion without arguing? She would be glad to put the Edward situation behind them unaware that Edward was heading straight back into their lives whether they liked it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi everyone hope your all well and having a good week. I've written a longer chapter this time as not much happened in the last one hopefuly if your reading this your still reading so thank you. :)

* * *

Robert and Cora sat alone in their compartment on the train back to Yorkshire. Robert had complained at first that it was unnecessary but after Cora had argued with Violet over Edward again Robert deiced it would be better for everyone for them to sit alone. Cora looked out the window at the grey sky wondering if they would even have a summer that year and how they would manage the garden party. Cora turned to her husband who was sat opposite her and spoke quietly.

"Do you think we did the right thing? Sending Edward away."

He watched her as she shifted uncomfortably in the hot carriage. She did not look very happy and hoped that his mother would settle down when they got back home. His main concern was daughter. Edith had seemed very down the past few days but then he thought she always seemed like that. _How long?_ He wondered had she been so unhappy with no one noticing. He lent across the carriage and patted her hand reassuringly and laid his paper down next to him.

"You know we had to."

He watched the city landscape slip away giving way to the green countryside and large fields. When did his daughters grow up so much? His family slowly growing further away in different directions. Would they still need him? He remembered how Edith and him always used to sit in the library when she was younger. Suffering from terrible nightmares he was the only one who could soothe her and now it felt like she didn't need him at all. If she did she never showed it. He wondered if he should have let Edward go. Would he keep his daughter happy by ruining the family name? He looked out of the window to see the sun starting to break through the clouds. _Yes everything would be fine and go back to normal now they were going home._ The rain that had started dripping down the window glistened looking like gold in the bright sunlight. Would Edith ever be happy? He did what he thought was best for her. Isn't that what fathers do? Cora finally spoke looking directly at her husband.

"I suppose so. He wouldn't have been right for her."

"Don't worry dear she will find someone else."

She nodded though she wasn't very convinced. She thought about the garden party. Surely she could use some of Mary's suitors for Edith? At least sorting out a potential list would kill some time during the journey. Robert opened his newspaper skipping the articles he had read, reading the others he hadn't. Something was niggling at him. Was it Edward? Was it the fact that Edith had hardly said two words to anyone since he had left? He turned a page abruptly yes he had done the right thing sending him away. It wasn't fair for them to play with her. Edward had pointed that out to him yet he still could not tell Edith the real reason Edward had left.

* * *

Robert stood for a moment taking in the saloon it was good to be home. Cora stood next to him trying to read him, he looked happy. Everything would go back to normal. She stood by the stairs pausing to watch the maids carry the large dust sheets downstairs. She had so much to plan and so little time. How did she do it every year? Carson joined Robert in the hall hands firmly behind his back never standing too close. He nodded politely at him as he spoke.

"It is good to be home Carson."

"I trust London went well Milord?"

"Yes very. I think I will write some letters in the library."

Robert went towards the library glad of home comforts. Cora disappeared upstairs followed closely by Mary and Sybil glad everything was in order. Edith lagged behind them tired of everything being the same despite Edward disappearing. Much like Patrick she thought. Too much like Patrick. A cruel trend in her life. She started on the stairs her heavy feet refusing to go any faster. Hearing Carson talk she paused hand on the oak banister.

"I've put your visitor in the drawing room. Milord."

"My visitor?"

Robert turned to Carson unaware Edith was listing to them since she had walked up the stairs out of sight to anyone that was in the saloon. Who could be visiting?_ Not granny._ It could only be Edward she thought taking a breath. Carson suddenly realised how angry he was and tried to smooth it over following his footsteps towards the drawing room speaking nervously.

"I'm sorry Milord, she said you was expecting her."

"She?"

He stopped momentarily before going into the drawing room. His head spinning with confusion and the tiredness of the train journey. _Who would be visiting him?_

* * *

Edith hid in the library looking out at the large car parked in the drive way. She did not recognise the car and was sure she had heard Carson say it was a woman visiting. The loud voices drifted through the house until it was a faint whisper at the library door. Hearing a door slam she peered out of the large door that led into the small hall. There was aunt Francis still dressed in back but not leaning on her walking stick as much as she remembered. _Why was she here? What had her and her father argued about? Was Edward there?_ It wasn't making sense and for a moment she forget she was meant to be hiding and was taken back when she heard Francis talk to her.

"Edith. I'm glad I have seen you."

"Aunt Francis what are you doing here?"

"I can't stay any longer my dear. Edward told me to give this to you."

She hastily produced a white envelope from her small bag glancing over her shoulder. Edith held it in her hands like it was the most precious thing in the world. If creasing it might damage something out of her control. She turned to watch her aunt leaving. She wanted to call out to her but she knew everyone thought she was upstairs resting. She went to go into the library to read the letter when she heard her mother and father talking in the large room. She stopped her hand on the thick wood of the door. Their conversation was hushed but angry.

"What did she want?"

"To talk some reason into us apparently."

Edith turned away not wanting to hear anymore and tip toed away to the stairs. She was flatted that she had turned up to help her cause. _What was her cause?_ She wasn't sure anymore. She was angry at Edward so very angry for him humiliating her. When she got to her room she made sure she was alone before sitting at her desk and carefully opened the letter gently picking it up in her hands. It was a short note not a letter like she had wanted.

_Meet me at the Grantham Arms tomorrow at 11:00. Tell no one. Edward._

She was torn and wasn't sure how to feel. She deiced to leave it for now and take a walk to think it through._ Why did it feel like he was asking so much?_ Her head full of thoughts she forget it was meant to be a secret and left the letter on her desk.

Mary sighed angrily. Why did she have to tell her sister that they were going to get dress fittings on Friday? Did they not have staff for that? She knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. She had better things to do then wait around for Edith. She knew she was probably ignoring her and opened the door.

"Edith?"

Surprised that Edith wasn't in the room she went to leave glad they wouldn't have to talk. Her hand was on the door when something caught her eye. A letter open on her desk. She glanced round the empty corridor before closing the door quietly and headed over to Edith's desk.

* * *

He watched the small road from the pub. Scanning the few people that had dared the weather. It was raining on and off and was windy, not a great day for a walk. An excuse he was sure Edith would use if she turned up. He clasped his hands tightly feeling nervous. _Would she turn up?_ Looking up a smile small crept to his face seeing her walking towards the pub her brown skirt caught the breeze slightly at her feet. He checked his pocket watch before standing up waiting to greet her. _Would she want to see him?_ It could go either way he was sure. She looked up at the sky it had started to grey again. Sighing she took a step into the pub praying the only person she would know there would be Edward.

"Edith?"

She stopped. How had she not noticed him? She was now just feet away from him. She wanted to slap him so badly for leaving, for making her feel confused. Yes, the amount of times she had wanted to slap people, mainly Mary, she never had it wasn't ladylike. She was so angry at Edward for leaving and making her look a fool. She turned her head to one side looking at him he was dressed more causal then she had ever seen him. He stood nervously unsure what to say first.

"Should we talk in my room?"

"I don't know if we should."

"I was just thinking if anyone saw us."

He couldn't look at her he felt far to guilty about the bribe her father had offered him. She followed him up the stairs quietly aware of the passing people on the way to the bar. She stood on the far side of Edwards small room, Edward by the door. It was bad enough she was alone with him but alone in a hotel room that would be enough to give her grandmother a heart attack. She started off with the truth what would be the point of dancing round it?

"How could you lie to me? I know your married and I don't think you can talk your way out of this."

"I didn't want to tell you in a letter."

Why did it feel like he had lost everything when it was never his to lose? She looked unconformable and he knew it wasn't easy for her to be there with him. He had tried hard to think of all the things to say and now he couldn't think of anything at all. They all seemed wrong. Robert was right and he hated it, it almost pained him. She just shook her head trying to tell her self it would be the right thing to walk away, he did not even have the decency to tell her the truth.

"I feel like your humiliating me. Like you coming to London was a joke."

Edith almost shouted as she struggled to be heard over the wind that had picked up and had started to rattle the windows. She unpinned her large hat feeling uncomfortable and placed it on the bed. _Why did he even matter so much?_ She sighed looking out of the window the trees thrashing around. A storm was definitely coming.

"I can't do this with you anymore Edward."

"Let me explain it to you."

She didn't know how to feel but she knew she should not be alone with him. He took her arm and led her over to bed and sat her down sitting next to her he took a moment to think it through. The wind was not letting up, the old building creaking slightly. She lent on the cold metal railing at the end of the bed, she already felt her self going hot being so close to him. He spoke quietly glancing at the door almost as if someone was the other side.

"Martha is my sister in law. She told everyone about how I paid off her sister. She had told lies about me before, trying to ruin me for more money. We are separated now."

"Did you pay her off?"

"I did yes. May, my wife, was a terrible person what else could I do?"

She stopped her self from saying anything knowing to stop before she said something she regretted, something she knew she didn't mean, something he would think she meant. She knew she would regret what she was doing in that moment. Letting her self fall for the man next to her. She would never normally be so careless with her feelings and so drastic with her actions. Would her family wonder where she was when she didn't get back from her walk straight away? She was growing tired and just wanted something more from him. He spoke looking at her but she looked away unable to meet his gaze feeling guilty for being so quick to judge him like the many people that had judged her.

"Her family needed money and we had it. My grandfather knew that I wasn't happy. He thought making a will might make it easier to leave her. She really was awful. It was wrong to use you that is why I left."

He did not mention to Edith that her father had gone to visit his sister in law, that he had tried to bribe him, he knew it would be the last thing she needed. He watched her closely it was almost like her face was wearing a mask. She turned to him and spoke thoughts of what May might look like filling her head.

"People don't marry for love."

"Don't you ever want more then that?"

He said repeating her words in the park. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. He watched her face the mask of composure slowly slipping away. He still didn't want to leave but he wasn't sure that he could give her everything she wanted. Everything he had wanted to give her when he started to feel something more towards her. She looked away for a moment trying to not show any emotion. She faced him again when he reached out and took her hand. She looked up at him shocked by his touch, shocked by the ease he had with her.

"Edith I never meant to hurt you."

What had she seen in him? Was it duty because its what she thought her family wanted her to do? She looked at him wishing he would say something. Something else. Something more. _Please don't go. Please don't break a heart I didn't even know I had._ She took a breath. _Tell me I'm wrong to let you go again._ Her stare was pleading him to say anything. When he didn't she spoke and held onto his hand if letting go might make him disappear.

"I know."

It was quiet, so quiet he almost didn't hear it. He stared at her. His chest aching. He wanted to shout it out until everyone knew but the thing was he didn't even know. Know what he was feeling. You couldn't call it love. You just couldn't it was far to dangerous and not even realistic. Her anger had given way to pity. She had wanted to tell him to go to leave and never come near her again that's what any rationale person would have do but she couldn't let him go, the idea that there was something better out there for her he had made it all possible. Edith stood up letting go of his hand. It had gotten too much, too serious, too quickly.

His thoughts conflicted each other. All he wanted to do was kiss her. He knew it was stupid as he had known her just over a month. Did she feel the same? He wondered if he should still go home, if he should let her go. He stood, Edith never taking her eyes off him. She tried to catch her breath feeling his hands on her waist. He lent forward and kissed her. He had no idea why he did it but something told him it was the right thing to do even if he was leaving even if they barely knew each other.

Edith had kissed other people but it was the first time that someone had kissed her because they wanted to not because they were drunk or because Emily Brown had dared them. It was the most affectionate anyone had ever been towards her. She wasn't really sure what to do, follow her heart or her head? She was silently wishing that one of them could have been brave enough to start something a long time ago now they had so little time and so many people against them. Of course they were right and she knew that but for the first time in her life she started to believe in her self and her decisions even if they would lead her the wrong way. He was a man she didn't trust, a man that had lied, a man her mother had probably warned Mary about she was sure but she didn't care anymore, everything seeming to disappear for the few moments she was in his arms.

Hearing footsteps advancing towards the door they tried to pull apart but it was too late and the door swung open...


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hello everyone, hope your all well. Apologises for not posting for ages. Have been so busy haven't had the time to sit down and write a chapter. I take ages to write one anyway I'm never happy. Hopefully you will like this chapter. I promise, you will know who discovered the couple in the next chapter. It's a short chapter I know but I plan to update soon. Thank you for reading._

* * *

Edward looked to the open door way but it was empty. He glanced nervously at Edith unsure what to do, how to feel. Just a moment earlier it looked as though Edith would leave and never speak to him again and then they had been together, a moment he was sure he would never forget. He rushed to the door trying to catch who ever it was that had stood there just moments earlier. He glanced down the dark narrow hallway and stairs. _No one_. Had they imagined seeing someone there? No he was sure he had seen someone. He turned closing the door slowly. Facing Edith her saw the look of panic her face carried.

"Edward."

"Don't worry Edith, we probably don't even know who ever it was."

He said almost absently as he wondered over to the window. He lent on the cold glass slightly. Seeing a figure climb into a car parked outside he was sure he recognised it. Not being able to put his finger on it he turned back to Edith who was putting on her hat. He almost felt disappointment. Already she was leaving and they had barely spent two minutes together. Making the memories blur with her cold manner like it was just a dream. He saw how she went back to being proper standing by the door her hands clasped together. He sighed sitting down on the bed looking at the floorboards. _What would they do now? Was she so unsure about them that she would act like it never happened? _A moment of madness she would say. Her eyes rested on him her hand on the door handle. She didn't want to leave but she had taken such a risk in the first place. She cleared her throat slightly but still he did not look at her almost as if she had offended him. _Why did everything have to be such a struggle?_

"I have to get home. I've been gone too long already. Their start to worry."

He nodded but she knew he didn't believe her. He looked up seeing Edith now in front of him. He frowned slightly unsure of the mood. Unable to gauge how she was feeling. _Did she even want him to kiss her? She had kissed him back. Hadn't she? Or was it all fairytale? _He was starting to get a headache and wasn't sure how to feel anymore. Edith almost reading his thoughts, placed a gloved hand on his cheek. It was such a small gesture but one that had such a large meaning. It was enough to say, _we're going to be okay_. So little words had passed between them, like they were lost in the mist of confusion it was all he needed. He stood to meet her eyes as she spoke.

"We will figure this out wont we?"

"Of course we will."

He said reaching out and taking her hand feeling the need to have some sort of connection with her before she left in case it would be the last time they would ever see each other. He vowed to himself it would not be. Never had he felt something so strong in such a short space of time, he would not walk away from it. _Not now. Not after everything_. She spoke again almost sensing what he feared most.

"What about Mama and Papa?"

"I can talk to them."

"They will never listen. They will make it impossible for us."

"Why are you so unsure?"

Edith sighed sitting down on the bed playing with a lose thread on her coat. At least then she wouldn't have to look at him. She loved him yes but would she disobey her family? She had got Francis to phone him, invite him to London because of some duty she felt towards her family. She thought they would be grateful she was there. Selfish, she knew but she needed something to make her feel whole again after Patrick. She cursed her self, it always went back to him and now..._now_. She looked up at Edward waiting for an answer. How she wished he would wait for her to stop being such a silly child. It was her duty to leave him to go to her family, return to the life of never feeling like she meant something. _Never feeling alive_.

"I'm not unsure. I'm just afraid."

"You don't need to be afraid anymore Edith. I'm here. I promise you we will find a way."

He kissed her forehead affectionately and pulled her up and close to him. Just for a moment she felt the peace she had when she was previously in his arms. No longer was the world spinning, no longer did she care what anybody thought. He was right. _They would find a way. _For a spilt second she let Edward, the feeling of meaning, cloud her judgement and she pulled away and looked up at him. Her thoughts spinning out of control and running away from her. Edward spoke unsure what she was thinking, what she wanted to hear.

"They can't keep us apart forever Edith. They will accept us in time."

"Time. I have waited so long for someone like you. Time is the very thing keeping us apart."

"Then what are you suggesting? We can not marry. Not yet."

He said unable to keep a serious face as he met her infectious smile that had lit up her face. She felt dizzy from the happiness from the madness that had taken over her. She was defiantly not feeling her self and she loved it. She threw her arms in the air and laughed. It was a genuine laugh one that had not been heard for years and it made Edward fall in love with her all over again.

"I don't know. We should go. Go far away from here I don't think I can bare it another second."

She said spinning round slightly before gravity caught her and she flopped down onto the bed. Unsure of what she was saying. If it was madness. If she was running away with her thoughts. He laid next to her. It was a very unusual feeling for both of them being alone together in bed. The intimacy would have normally scared Edith away, sure that it was not proper but being there with Edward that felt proper. He smiled up at the ceiling and took her hand in his. He spoke loudly not caring who heard them.

"Then we will go away. If that's what you want?"

Realising how serious he sounded she turned her head to him and all she could do was nod. He sighed and just held her hand as she rested her head slightly on his shoulder. Neither having to say another word. He didn't care anymore if he couldn't give her everything she so wished for. As long as they had each other that would be enough. He was sure of it and let himself close his eyes just for a moment. Long enough to try and dream of what their life would be like together. As they laid together in the peaceful quiet, just the sound of the rain tapping on the window, both forgot of the intruder that had found them. The intruder that was planning to ruin everything.

* * *

She remembers it now as clear as anything, coming to her almost as a dream, fighting the sleep and heavy eyes._ It was a clear summer morning, the day of the annual garden party, she was woken by the laughing of a child. So happy and carefree, she had risen from her bed gone to her window to find a young Mary running around in the garden causing mischief for the staff setting up the tables and tents, Carson taking it all in his stride_. Edith opened her eyes hearing someone laughing, faint like far away, it is no longer a child but a woman, a laugh she recognises well. Rising from her bed like she did ten years previously Edith crossed the room and looked out of the window. Mary stood laughing at a joke Sybil had just said. Mary fanned her self slightly with her fan, the heat already rising in the morning. Feeling someone watching her she turned to look up at the large house blocking out the sun with her fan she saw Edith in her nightwear. She gave her a dark look before turning back to the busy scene unfolding in front of them. Edith drew back from the window wondering why no one had woken her. Glancing at the clock she saw it was almost 9:00. The garden party would start at 11:00. Hearing a knock on the door she turned to find Anna.

"Good morning Milady. Are you feeling better?"

"Better?"

"Lady Rosamund said not to wake you that you weren't feeling well Milady."

Edith had not mentioned such a thing. In fact she had mentioned just last night that she was feeling very well and happy to her aunt. Perhaps she had heard her wrong? Though it was not like her. Anna couldn't have got the message wrong either. When staff got a message they stuck to it. She supposed it would give her a chance to to miss the garden party and maybe meet Edward but she was sure he would be busy and she didn't want to appear like she needed him so very much. That was the one thing she had learnt being a Crawley. She smiled at Anna but tried hard not to appear too well.

"I'm still feeling a tad under the weather. It's such a shame because of the garden party I know mama was very much looking forward to it."

"Not to worry Milady. I shall run you a bath. If your excuse me I'll go downstairs to fetch some fresh towels."

She nodded politely at her watching the maid retreat towards the door. She almost felt bad she knew Anna had to be getting back to the garden party but she thought if she was going to see Edward she didn't want to appear unclean. She was about to turn back to the window to watch the staff when she saw the young maid pause at the door.

"Milady. I almost forgot I was asked to give you this."

Anna produced a folded piece of paper and handed it over to Lady Edith before leaving the room. Anna knew it wasn't her place to get involved. Lady Mary had said she was going to tell her father that Lady Edith had met Edward. Something she couldn't shake was the thought that it was her fault. She had encouraged her in London_. Hadn't she? What could she even do about it now? _She sighed as much as she tried to justify it she wasn't sure she could sit back and let a young girls happiness go to ruin that's why she had accepted the note from Edward. She didn't know who he was at first, she had only gone to the pub to find Bates when he spoke to her. Anna wasn't sure why she wanted to help Lady Edith, hadn't all the other servants said she was mean and cold hearted? Edith turned back to the window the bright sunlight hurting her eyes slightly as she turned the thin paper over in her shaking hands. It was not a letter she knew that. The post had been for that morning. Her father was already reading the few letters she ever got to make sure Edward was not writing to her. She caught her breath seeing the familiar handwriting.

_Edith meet me today at 10:30. At the Church of St Michael and All Angels. Edward._

She held the note close to her for a moment almost feeling close to him. It had not been all a foolish dream. Somebody wanted her and dare she even think it somebody loved _her_. She set about picking out an outfit for that day, not for the garden party, she didn't care about that anymore. She cared for her future, the one she was unaware was about to come crashing down around her. So unaware that the note received that morning by Edward was not one written with love but one she would come to realise was written out of heartbreak and submission to the person who had discovered them.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hello everyone. Hope your all well and having a good week. Here is the new chapter hope you will like it, should update around the weekend. Thank you for all the PM's and reviews they very much appreciated and they help me to continue writing. Thank you for reading. :)_

* * *

"Was Edith very unwell when you spoke to her?"

"I'm sorry?"

Rosamund said turning towards Cora being pulled from her day dreaming. Cora narrowed her eyes slightly at Mary standing next to Rosamund, both had been acting in a strange mood all day. She didn't know what to think, she had been too busy at the start of the garden party to notice but once her duties as a hostess became less demanding she had stood with them on the lawn. She folded her arms and glanced between them her eyes hurting in the strong sunlight. Even if her daughter had not turned out the weather had.

"What ever it is that your keeping a secret I would very much appreciate you telling me."

"I don't have the faintest idea what you mean Cora."

Rosamund said in her icy tone taking a sip from her glass. It often worried Cora how alike Mary was to her aunt. Glancing at Mary she could tell she was cracking slightly, her cool appearance faulting just for a spilt second. It was all Cora needed to break her as she spoke again. She did not like being uninformed in her house. Ever since she had come to England she had wanted to run the perfect household to at least make up for what society thought she was missing. As far as she was concerned she had raised good children and as far as she knew she had a faithful husband. She did not need it all to come undone now and in front of so many people.

"Would one of you care to enlighten me further as to why Edith is in her room?"

Mary glanced at Rosamund unable to read anything from her at all. She was the perfect English lady and now Mary felt alone and isolated. She had at first wondered if it was too hasty to write to her aunt. She thought it would at least mean she wouldn't really have to do anything at all but now it was all getting serious and sooner or later the truth would come out. She sighed letting her shoulders drop. She did not like hiding things from her mother.

"She's not ill at all."

"Then why is she in her room?"

"I wrote to Rosamund telling her that Edith had been meeting Edward. Someone had to do something mama."

Cora's mouth dropped open as she glared at Mary deciding not to make a scene in front of the guests. She would deal with her later. She turned to Rosamund who seemed relatively calm for someone who had just committed the ultimate betrayal towards a family member. Her head was spinning seeing her husband advance towards them. She lowered her tone making sure that they would not be overheard.

"Edith has been meeting Edward?"

"Yes and believe me he had very little to say when I threatened him with a few truths."

Rosamund said breaking her silence answering Cora's question. She stared at Cora as she watched her face change from different emotions. She didn't feel guilt over it, why would she? Protecting not only the family but protecting Edith from a man she was sure was not good enough for her. She spoke again voicing her thoughts wondering when Cora would ever get used to their ways. Cora called it plotting, she on the other hand called it a way of life. Especially for people of their standing.

"She will get over it Cora. You know as well as I do it would have never worked."

Cora took a sip of her drink feeling a little bewildered not really sure what to say. When did Rosamund ever help unless there was something in it for her? She was about to talk when something caught her eye. Her husband. Robert had been aware of something going on and made his way from the band over to the ladies in the middle of the lawn. Her husband who looked just as confused as her, wasn't sure if he heard the conversation right.

"Edith and Edward have been meeting?"

Robert stopped for a moment not sure how to handle the situation. He knew something had happened and now he knew what. His feeling had been right. He clenched his fists slightly trying to control himself. Trying to control the anger that was surging through his veins. The anger threatening to destroy Edward. _How had he turned their daughter against them and so quickly?_ He lowered his voice aware of the passing guests.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Just the one time we know about."

Mary said, watching her father carefully. He seemed more upset then angry. Cora placed a supportive hand on her husbands arm but he barely noticed, his upset blinding any sense he had. Seeing Robert turn and head towards the house she turned to Rosamund and Mary. She would have gone after him but they had a garden party to host, an image to keep up.

"Mary go with him. I do not want him to do anything stupid."

* * *

He paced the path slightly. _Why wasn't she here? Had something happened?_ He had checked inside the church and when she wasn't there he decided to enjoy some sunshine in the cemetery. Sighing and feeling tired he sat on the bench next to the path. He looked up blocking some of the glare from the sun with his hand. The clock on the church tower was slowly advancing towards 11. He couldn't help but feel worried. _Had she changed her mind? Had it been too much?_ He almost felt a pain in his chest seeing the plans for the future disappear. Hearing footsteps he looked up. Edith's relief that he was in the church yard was quickly displaced seeing the look on his face. Edward looked worried like he hadn't slept. He stood as she made her way to him following the small path.

"Sorry it was difficult to find a time to slip away unnoticed."

She let her words die way as Edward led her behind a large yew tree, away from the view of the road. He hadn't slept all night ever since he had received the visit from her aunt. He took off his hat so he would be able to see her clearly. She looked worried and he knew she had reason to be. _How many times must they be separated?_ Edith peered over her shoulder to see the road to make sure no one was there, she tore her eyes away to meet his in the shade of the tree. He spoke quickly not knowing how long he could stay. How long before someone came to find them.

"I can't stay long. Someone might see us together. I just had to tell you before you heard from someone else I have to go, it's been made impossible for me to stay."

Edward looked away. He wasn't sure how to word it. What words to say. All he wanted to do was be with her and yet it seemed they could never make it happen. His selfish ways, her family. Edith said nothing just turning away refusing to cry. If he didn't need her anymore, _want her_, then she certainly didn't need him. It was all a game she could see it now, so clearly. It was just words. Meaningless, empty words. Words she wouldn't listen to anymore. She shook her head feeling her self grow hotter in the midday heat. How foolish she had been. Seeing her make a move for the path he stopped her taking her gloved hand.

"Oh dear, sweet Edith. I don't want to leave because of you. It's because of your aunt Rosamund. I don't want to go. I don't want to ever leave, I don't want to go not if your not by my side."

"My aunt Rosamund? What do you mean?"

"Mary found out you were meeting me and told your aunt Rosamund. She was the one who found us. Why she didn't confront us there and then I still don't know why. She came to visit me again last night. Told me, threatened me, to stay away."

She looked away towards the village wondering why it was so quiet. _Why was it so difficult for her family?_ She didn't care about reputation anymore. Feeling Edwards gaze on her she turned to him unsure what to say. Her thoughts racing, she didn't care if her family wanted to protect her, it was too little too late for them to start caring.

"What did she say to get you to leave?"

"None of that matters anymore. It wont be a problem for too long. My divorce should be finalised by the end of the week. I have to go to London and..."

"Oh I see."

She said cutting him off, turning away slightly, he wasn't sure if she was looking at him or not as her large hat casted a shadow over her face. She bit her lip slightly trying hard not to cry. He just stood there and she didn't know what to do, how to feel. He took a few steps closer towards her, pulling her to him touching her face slightly. He had to catch his breath, how lucky he had been to find her. He didn't want to ruin it now.

"And I want you to come with me. Tonight."

"Tonight? Edward I don't know..."

"No don't make your decision now. I'll wait for you by Downton's gates at midnight. Just promise me your think about it at least?"

"I promise."

He ran a hand through his hair a slight breeze picking up. It was out there now for better or worse. He didn't want to put her in such a position but he had no choice. Now he had to show her he meant every word. Edith watched him her heart beating out of her chest as he pulled her close to him and kissed her. A quick but passionate kiss none the less. Edith feeling her knees weaken slightly looked up at him surprised that he had pulled away so quick. Now she had a choice to make. She closed her eyes for just a moment. It should not be so easy. She thought. So easy to make such a decision. How much she loved him and wanted to marry him but would she leave it all behind, her family behind, for him? Did she really not need her family as much as she made out? Hearing a car door slam she turned her head to see the family car at the church gates turning back she saw Edward had placed his hat back on his head. Feeling her heart drop she wasn't sure if she was ready to say goodbye, ready to let him leave. Throwing her a daring smile he took her hand and placed a kiss on it making her feel all weak again. He turned her hand over slightly carefuly putting something in it before talking again.

"I do hope I will see you again Edith but if not then I hope you will look at this and think of me."

Tipping his hat towards her he dashed off the other way dodging the grave stones and disappearing behind the church. Edith sighed watching him go as she lent against the tree. Feeling something in her hand she opened it and found a sliver necklace. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever been given, the blue diamond sparkling in the light. She held it to her chest for a moment almost feeling that Edward was there again. Robert saw a lone figure behind the tree and knew it was Edith. He had gone to her room and when she was not there he had found the note. Aware that Mary and Rosamund were behind him he picked up his walking speed. Stopping on the edge of the path he called to her not wanting to dirty his white trousers. Though he was aware that would be the least of his problems.

"Where is Edward?"

"You don't need to worry about him anymore papa."

He watched bewildered as she made her way to the path. She stopped her blood running cold as she saw her sister and her aunt standing by the gate. She advanced towards them only feeling anger not caring what anyone thought. She turned to her aunt first. She had so much to say to them she felt she was going to explode.

"You evil old witch! How could you do it?"

"Edith don't talk to your aunt like that."

"I haven't even stared with you Mary."

Edith said turning towards her sister and pointing at her. Mary had never seen her so angry and it almost made her afraid that something, someone, could make her so. She watched as Rosamund faulted slightly. Not expecting to be told off. Mary smirked to herself seeing her father walking towards them as Edith spoke again.

"Your just a bitter old woman ever since Marmaduke died. You can't bare to see anyone else happy. How could you all be so heartless?"

Edith said loudly not caring who heard. She would not let them treat him the way they did. She would not let them treat her the way they did. Robert stopped for a moment not sure how to handle the situation.

"Edith may I suggest we talk about this back at Downton?"

She shook her head feeling free for the first time in her life. Robert was not used to disciplining his girls in such a way that was considered harsh. He did not like it but sometimes he needed to assert himself. Meeting the gaze of his daughter and seeing the chauffeur twitch nervously the other side of the wall he took Edith's arm and marched her towards the car ignoring the stares and whispers of the villagers that had stared to gather. When they reached the open car door she spoke wiggling almost free of his tight grip.

"Please papa just listen..."

"No Edith. Do you have any idea what it would do to this family if you were with him?"

"Do you know what it would do to me if I wasn't? I love him papa."

Robert stopped letting go of his daughter. Her eyes wide and filled with tears. He took a breath trying to get his thoughts together. _Why did she never listen to him? Why did no one ever listen to him?_ He rubbed his forehead before looking at her. Edith watched him carefully. Years of trying to cover the cracks of resentment and bitterness in her life had come undone and were now wide open spilling out like poison.

"You don't know anything about love. Your just a silly child. I forbid you to ever see that man again."

"No, you don't know what love is if you did you wouldn't treat me like this. Refuse me any happiness. I hate you!"

Robert stared open mouthed as Edith ran away towards Downton, sobbing as she left. Never had he seen her so upset, so deeply unsettled. He turned facing Mary who now stood next to him. Lost for words all he could do was shake his head and make his way past her to find Edith. Hearing her call him he paused sighing before turning to her.

"Not now Mary. I can't even look at you, talk to you or even bare to be in the same car as you right now."

Mary feeling slightly upset watched her father disappear out into the village square, resuming the act of a loving husband and Earl. Telling everyone that had gathered that it was just a misunderstanding. Mary looked down at the floor before looking back at the car, even the chauffeur seeming to look away. _Had she taken it too far this time?_

* * *

Robert felt very tired and did not want to open his eyes. Trying to hold onto the last moments of sleep feeling that it would be the last peaceful moment he would have for a long time. Feeling something paper like stuck to his face he opened his eyes feeling stiff. His eyes adjusted to the sideways view of the library, the only light being let out by the dying fair. He looked up at the person who had placed a hand on his shoulder. Cora in her nightgown almost looked concerned as she looked down at her husband who had fallen asleep at his desk in the library. When he had not come to bed she was sure he was still stewing about the days events. Robert rubbed is eyes and sat up pulling the piece of paper away from his face. His wife knelt in front of him placing a comforting hand on his knee. Placing his hand over hers he tired to give her a reassuring smile but failed miserably. Edith had refused to come down to dinner and he was refusing to see her until he had calmed down, until she would see sense. He had often blamed the Crawley curse of stubbornness for half their problems.

"I should go see her now."

"She will be asleep. Don't worry her now. After a good nights sleep all will be well. You know what Edith is like."

He sighed looking down at the floor. They didn't know her not at all. He couldn't look at his wife he felt far to guilty. He had caused all of these problems. _Hadn't he?_ He had often fought with the idea that Edith and Edward would be happy together but he just couldn't let the family go to ruin so easily. He had to show he was strong for his family, that he could look after them. Cora took his hand again trying to get him to meet her eyes. When he didn't she spoke.

"In the morning you will see."

"She said she hated me Cora ."

Robert said making a move to get up but seeing his wife look so worried he decided to stay. He could not stand an argument and had just wanted to put it right from the moment it had happened. Cora sighed and finally helped her husband up before pulling him into an embrace. It was unusual for Robert who normally kept affection to the bedroom or in moments of celebration but he took in the comfort as she spoke quietly almost soothing him.

"They are growing up Robert. We must let them see the wrong of their ways no matter how painful it may be. They will grow up and go far away but in the end they will always come home."

She pulled apart and offered her hand to him. He was reluctant at first but then thought it made sense he would know what to say after a good nights sleep. He took her hand and let her lead him out of the library. He glanced at the clock. It was already 23:15. He made his way to bed not knowing that his middle daughter was not asleep at all. She was wide awake up stairs pacing her bedroom floor. Stopping occasionally in front of the open case on her bed unsure if she should pack it or not. If she should leave. Soon a new day would come to Downton and Robert found peace in it. Whether or not the middle Crawley daughter would be there when the new day broke was another matter. One that even Edith was still deciding on.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hello everyone. Hope your all well, sorry I haven't posted sooner just had such a busy week. Hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading._

* * *

The cold seemed to wrap its self round her as she walked faster in the dark, only being able to make out the shapes of the trees dancing in the midnight wind. Her feet crunching on the gravel told her she was going the right way. She almost felt dizzy with the prospect of choosing something her self. All her life people had told her how to act, what to say, what to wear and she hated it so much but now she had a choice. Such a large choice and now it was presented she wasn't sure she wanted to make it. What ever she decided it would be what she decided. No one to blame but_ her_. She sighed the days events resting heavily on her as she reached the gates of Downton. She wasn't sure what time it was but she didn't care as she looked up and down the road, the faint lights from the village making it easier to see, she knew he would come. It was then that she heard it over the sound of the wind and the birds. It was the faint chime of the church bells. Midnight. Resting her heavy suitcase on the gravel she took a moment to clear her head. Her thoughts had been racing since she had met Edward that morning. Hearing a car she turned to the right to see it coming up the bumpy road, coming to a stop where she stood. Edward jumped out leaving the headlights on so he could see clearer in the dark. Joining her at the passenger side of car it was then that he saw the look in her eyes. It was one of sadness. He didn't understand. She had brought her suitcase. _She was coming, wasn't she?_ He spoke, unsure of how loud his voice would be, breaking the pristine silence.

"What's the matter? You want to come, don't you?"

"Of course I do. It's just..."

"What?"

"I want to be with you. I want happiness but I don't know if I want it at the expense of everyone else's."

Her doubts had finally boiled over and to her it was a relief to admit them. He sighed shaking his head slightly. This is why he loved her, he knew that. She couldn't do anything for her, she had to be thinking of others. It made him slightly angry that after all her family had put her through she was still willing to put them first. He held on to her arms lightly making her look at him. Then he could tell what she was really feeling, then she wouldn't be able to look away.

"Edith after everything you still want to stay? It's not your duty to do so. You have to choose now whether to live your life for you or whether your going to live a false, degrading life for your family."

"You can go to London get a divorce and then come back and ask for my father's permission. They love me Edward."

"I love you too Edith. Does that not count for anything at all?"

She looked at him as he turned away. He had said it. Someone had finally said it and weren't ashamed to admit they loved her. It wasn't because it was expected or that it was out of duty. He turned to her again feeling his heart beating out of his chest. He had wanted to be with her but more than anything he wanted her to be happy, for her to be treated right. He spoke again but quieter. Although they were at least a mile away from the house he didn't want to wake anyone near by.

"Just because they love you it doesn't mean that they can take away the choice of marrying me and say it's right."

He didn't want to force her into anything. He wasn't like that but he needed her to see he wanted to protect her just as much as her family did. He turned opening the car door before turning to her and offering his hand to help her into the car. She looked at his hand before turning her head to look back at the house. She could just about make out the top of the towers against the full moon. Turning back she didn't look at Edward. She couldn't, she just looked at his hand wondering if it would be the right thing to do. If it had ever been the right thing to do. Falling in love with him.

* * *

The light was just starting to break over the Yorkshire hills as Robert strolled through the grounds. The cold lingered in the air like the fog that still clung to the countryside. He hadn't slept all night and had decided on an early morning walk to clear his head. Even if it was foggy he needed something to take his mind off it. No matter how hard he tried it always came back to her. _Edith_. She was still his little girl no matter how old she got. He was trying to protect her and the family. He wanted someone proper though, he thought, Edward hadn't taken the bribe he had offered him and that had spoken volumes. He clasped his hands behind his back sighing heavily he would defiantly speak to her when he got back inside. Hearing footsteps he turned and through the light fog he saw his wife. She tried hard not to look overly worried but he could tell she was concerned about him. In the end he had slept in his dressing room to avoid keeping her awake all night. He offered his arm to her. No longer a gentleman's habit but an act of love and she took it gladly as they strolled side by side. Neither having to say a word. He noted that she was dressed and he realised O'Brien would have been called upon earlier meaning she would be even more bitter come dinner time. He dismissed the thought, there were more important things to worry about. Her eyes scanned the gardens, it was then that she came across a familiar spot. She spoke quietly almost whispering into her husbands ear.

"Darling do you remember when we took the girls for a picnic when they were little?"

All Robert could do was nod. She smiled seeing his features lift a little. Family, although always coming second to the estate, meant everything to him and she knew it would always bring a smile to his face. She took a moment to think her next sentence through. She knew the subject they were dodging and hadn't wanted to bring it up but knew it would only get worse if she didn't get him to talk about it. He could be his own worse enemy. Last night was an example of it. She spoke louder as they strolled past an old oak tree.

"Do you think Edith will be alright?"

"Don't worry dear. We did the right thing. She will understand in time."

He said almost distracted patting her hand that was looped through his arm. He had repeated that sentence all night and now he had said it it sounded wrong and he wasn't sure why. He could always talk to Edward. _Couldn't he?_ They strolled for an hour more. Each enjoying the countryside, the silence. Giving them time to think and let their thoughts wonder. When they returned to the house the fog had almost lifted completely and coming to the end of the path Robert spotted Carson at the front door. _Had he been gone so long he had missed breakfast?_ Cora broke her attachment to her husband and watched slightly worried as he strode towards Carson.

"Is something the matter Carson?"

"It's Lady Edith Milord."

"Edith? Is she unwell?"

"I'm afraid she's gone Milord."

Robert stopped in his tracks. His world feeling like it was spinning. Feeling like someone had just punched him in the stomach he took a moment unable to say anything at all. She had gone. _Was she coming back? Was it possible she was just out?_ No of course not. She was gone. They had driven her out of their home. _Her home_. He felt too unwell to even consider feeling angry. All he could do was turn away from Carson and towards his wife who met his uneasy gaze. Edith would not understand in time because she would not be there to understand. He turned again to look up at the house. It was then that he saw Mary at her bedroom window. He just shook his head and walked into the house clenching his fists. He would have to call the police and straight away before they had a chance to do anything stupid.

* * *

He clasped his brandy tightly in his hand straining his eyes to look out of the drawing room window and on to the lawn. The fog had given way to a blistering hot day and the sun seemed to light up every corner of the garden. Sighing he turned away putting his drink on the table next to the sofa. Edith always did prefer a rainy day. It gave her an excuse to sit in the library. He threw a longing glance at the connecting door. What he would give now to go in there and find her curled up by the fire like she always did.

"Clearly Edward has talked her into something silly."

Robert said sitting down feeling tired. He would not believe Edith would do something like she had without encouragement. The family was all gathered minus his mother. Which he was feeling rather pleased about it if he could put off talking to her for a little longer then everything would be all right. Sybil clutched tightly on to her tea cup saucer and glanced round the room. No one saying much, the room was in a miserable mood though she wasn't sure that was all down to Edith disappearing in the middle of the night. She hadn't ever thought her middle sister would be the one to run away. Not in a million years. Mary had been acting very strange but she just put it down to the fact that she had told her aunt about Edith meeting Edward. Everyone let Roberts words settle the silence making it's self at home until there was loud talking the other side of the door. A moment later Violet entered. She quickly took in the room and spoke a shrill tone to her voice.

"I must ask why did I have to hear about this from Lady Wilton?"

"Mama..."

"I will not have it Robert. It is simply unacceptable. I must be aware of these things. So we, I can do some damage control."

Noticing no one had invited her to sit down she crossed the room and placed her self between her daughter and Sybil on the sofa. She poured her self some tea never taking her eye of her son. If it was to believed then she was sure she was going to need something more than tea. She turned herself away from her daughter and towards Sybil as Robert spoke again rubbing his tired eyes.

"I was just saying Edward has clearly turned her."

"Robert dear an idea, like a ghost, must be spoken to a little before it will explain itself."

"Quoting Charles Dickens what ever next mama?"

"Illegitimate grandchildren I shall imagine."

Robert promptly started choking on his brandy. Getting a reassuring pat on the arm from his wife who had started to go a paler colour the more her mother in law spoke. Her head was spinning. _What if she had let Robert see Edith the night before? Would it have changed anything?_ She looked up hearing Violet speak again and seeing Mary look away. She was clearly upset but she was sure it was just over the way her father had been acting.

"But they can't have eloped. He's married isn't he? Robert?"

"His divorce will be through soon enough."

Violet turned to Rosamund who had just answered her question. To save her brother from having a complete break down. Violet spoke glaring at her daughter who didn't meet her eye. Rosamund knew it was bad enough being in trouble with her brother but being in trouble with her mother was a different matter entirely and she could almost feel her self shake as her mother spoke.

"Yes well I think we've heard quite enough from you Rosamund. Honestly...What on earth is that?"

She asked letting her words die away as the faint sound of the telephone could be heard coming from the hall. Robert almost let a smile flicker across his face. Cora wondered if he was just pleased of having an excuse to leave the room, it was the first time he had smiled all morning. She closed her eyes for a moment praying the telephone call was for her. Carson appeared at the door a few seconds later.

"Telephone call for you Milord."

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Thank you Carson."

Cora couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her husband was so stubborn and guarded sometimes and she couldn't help but wonder if it was all an act to let people think he wasn't as damaged as he really was. She signalled to Carson to stay in the room before turning back to her husband a stern look on her face. She knew it was not her place and Violet would tell her off but sometimes Robert needed direction.

"Robert it could be the police or even Edith. Carson did they say who they were?"

"No they did not Milady. They simply said it was urgent."

Carson said giving a polite nod towards the Countess. She turned back to her husband who groaned slightly before getting up and following Carson out of the room. Word had surely reached London by now, he thought, if mama had already been informed. He didn't want to have to deal with anyone at that moment. Not until he knew what he was dealing with. Violet glanced round the room surprised no one was in more shock.

"My poor dears first Edith goes missing, you have to have the police in your house and now you have a telephone. What ever next?"

"Honestly Violet."

Cora said muttering to her self as she put her tea cup down with a clatter. Sybil coughed lightly feeling the moment growing ever more tense and awkward. She wanted to join her father in the hall but knew it would be rude to leave at that moment. Violet shot a dark look at Cora. She realised she was having one of her _"American"_ moments and spoke loudly trying to educate her on the seriousness of the situation unaware that she was just sounding patronising.

"Cora, I don't think you understand. We have no hope if Rosamund can't save this family from social depravity. Believe me we have more hope of getting Isobel to use the right fork at dinner. Why don't we get the maids to have tea with us, get this whole embarrassing charade over as soon as possible?"

Robert reached the phone in the hall glad of accepting it his mother was very on form and he was growing tired of it. He noted Carson had placed a chair by the telephone and he took it waiting until Carson had shut the doors to the saloon until he picked up the phone his hands itching with anticipation. _Maybe Edith had realised her mistake and was coming home. Maybe she wasn't with Edward at all._ He took a breath closing his eyes for a moment hoping the phone call would set everything right.

"Lord Grantham."

"Good morning Lord Grantham. It's Lady Ackworth. May Ackworth."

"Can I help you?"

"No but I think I can help you. I know where you daughter is."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N:Hello everyone!_

_Sorry I haven't posted for ages on this fic had such a block trying to write it. I have written a chapter but I'm unsure about it. It feels a bit too Sybil/Tom, no matter how many times I rewrite it._

_Anyway happy reading and thank you for not giving up on this!_

* * *

Anna's words were still going round in her head and she was sure her head might explode with all her worries and fears. _Sometimes, it's far better to regret something you have done that what you haven't. Least then you don't always wonder about what could have been_. Sighing feeling exhausted she turned on her side to look at Edward's back. He was fast asleep and she really didn't want to wake him she just felt so odd sharing a bed with a man whom she was not married too. It was the only room left in the inn and she didn't want to cause a fuss because deep down she was secretly glad. _What could have been_? She didn't regret it at all but she did regret the circumstance in which it happened. She had never thought she would be the runaway sister, of course she had dreamt of running away lots of times but it had never been a real choice just a silly thing to think of late at night when things had got to much. She had been away from home not even 24 hours yet she felt so free of them, free of everything they had wanted but never expected from her. She had everything she needed right here but still her family were on her mind.

"Do you think they will ever understand?" She asked quietly not wanting to let all her doubts out.

"Give them time Edith and I'm sure they come round to the idea." He said sleepily.

"I just feel awful. It must have been so sudden for them."

She said sadly looking down at the sheets. _Mama must be grief stricken knowing what people will say at season, granny would have had a heart attack and papa...well thats just too much_. Hearing the worry in her voice he turned over misjudging his turn, their faces now so close together. He made no effort to increase the gap and twisted his fingers through hers. It had been all so quick and sudden for them too but he wouldn't change it. Just like Edith his head felt like it was going to explode, his mothers words loud and clear. _From what I know of Edith, going for something if you're not sure is unusual for her. I think she just needs someone to show her its possible_. He decided he was going to show her it was possible, possible that someone could love her. All she needed was a little encouragement and he was sure she would thrive. He didn't want to take her away from it all if she had wanted to stay. _She had to want it too_. It may only take one to destroy everything but it takes two to build a life together.

"They have the whole of their lives to get over it just as we have the whole of our lives to spend together. I promised you we will find a way and we will."

She finally settled into the bed feeling so far away from Downton but perfectly at home. Returning the tired smile she gave him he realised soon he was going to be a free man and he had never felt so happy before in all his life. Him and Edith would be together no matter what happened. Adjusting his eyes to the dark he shifted slightly before offering her his arms. He thought it would offer her comfort so was confused when she backed away slightly. It felt too much for her in that moment knowing what it might lead to. She took a minute to catch her breath before speaking.

"Edward I..." She let the words fade away into the quiet, the silence settling between them, seeming to stretch on forever before he spoke stumbling over his words.

"God no. I meant...Edith I..." He sighed giving up turning back to her confused face. "Not until we are married. I just want to feel you in my arms again. I just want you to feel loved."

_God Mary would be so much better at this than me_, _even Sybil would_. She thought scolding her self wishing she had taken the offer of some warmth and comfort, the poor man was probably struggling as much as she was. She lent froward and placed a soft kiss on his lips blushing slightly as she pulled away still feeling very nervous at the prospect of being his wife, of kissing him. They laid in silence for the longest time both just watching each other, not wanting to say a word. He of course wanted a lot more than a kiss but he had waited so long for the feelings he had he was prepared to wait, she deserved that respect. Hearing a car he sighed wearily climbing out of bed. Whenever a car passed he would check who it was. Edith was sure no one would find them but seeing Edward back away from the window she spoke her voice shaking.

"Edward?"

"It's your father and the police."

"What? How could he have known where we were?"

He turned back to the room feeling himself grow hot as he rubbed his forehead. Only one person would know they were. _May_. He had only mentioned where he was going she must have guessed he would stay here. The happiness he felt just a moment ago quickly faded replaced by anger. He turned back to Edith feeling slightly worried. Edith just stared at him hoping he would know what to do. She had felt bad leaving Downton and now hearing her father was outside had brought it all back and she was suddenly scared to face the life she had turned her back on. She thought the more time went on the easier it would get to be away from her family. Though she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach more than the hot butterflies. It was that she knew she didn't have to worry if he was there, if they were there together.

"Edward do you think we should talk to him?"

"If you want to then we will. We will face him together like we always planned."

She stood and wrapped her arms round him feeling ever so unsure but trusting him completely. He was always right and even now when she was afraid she knew it was the right thing to do. She, they couldn't run forever no matter how appealing it was.

"We're going to be all right, aren't we?"

She asked tuning him to her having a sudden flash of what her life would be like without him. She caught his eye and he took a breath of relief. She still trusted him and he found it so worthy to note it. She had never trusted her family that much in eighteen years of her life. A month together and she placed everything in him. He wanted nothing more than to tell her that.

"Of course we have each other."

* * *

_Wait until the county hear bout this_. Robert thought horror stricken slightly taken back by the thought of Edith staying in the same room as Edward. He had always thought that if anyone was to rebel it was to be Sybil. He hated being wrong and did not like the thought that he could be proved right. All he needed was for Edith to see him. He would not give up, he had not lost his daughter. He would do everything he could to at least make sure she was safe. He had tried to imagine what to say what he would do but everything seemed so unsure and he hadn't expected to find them or for the police to be interested. Stepping into the inn he took deep breath. _Would Edith even want to see him_? He wasn't sure if she had left because she had enough of them. _When was the last time that she had been so happy_? He couldn't remember and forced his shaky legs to walk. _What to say to your daughter who has run away_? All he wanted to do was wrap her up in his arms and take her home._ If he looked into her eyes would they now be grown up eyes belonging to a daughter that didn't need him nor want him_? All he could was try. He was surprised to find Edward waiting for him at the bar and he left the police in reception before marching towards Edward determined to know where Edith was.

"Where is Edith?"

"She's fine. She's upstairs and she doesn't want to fight with you."

"Fight with_ me_? May I remind you that she is _my_ daughter! She doesn't know any better and you have led her terribly astray." He said trying to keep his voice level.

"She is going to be my wife." He realised after the words came out that was the worst thing to say.

"Edith is coming home with me."

"She's not going anywhere with you."

Edward tried hard to control his anger but the way he was talking was almost as if Edith was just a child. _When would he ever understand that she was her own person_? He knew what he was doing but he couldn't stop as his fist came out and hit Robert with a crack on his cheek causing him to fall to the floor with a thud. Edward shook his hand the pain radiating up his arm. He knew it wasn't necessary but he didn't care he just wanted him to shut him up. Robert hadn't been punched to the floor in a long time and wasn't sure how to handle it, the few people in the bar seemed to stop in a stunned silence and the police started to walk towards them. Edward turned away hoping Edith wouldn't think that he had over reacted that she would still want to be with him. Robert struggled to stand and stopped to see his daughter standing in the door way shocked at what had happened, he hadn't even seen her there. Edith took in the scene for a moment unsure what to do. Her loyalties felt like that had to be spilt but she couldn't do it. Robert watched horrified as she walked over to Edward and took his hand. His own daughter had left him, the family for a man who had just punched him. He stood up straight the room spinning slightly. He regretted being so harsh to begin with. They should have sat down and talked about it. He should have listened to Edith from the start. He had never listened to her not like he had with Mary and such deep regret filled his heart. He spoke as the police went to put Edward in the car, a stiff hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him be."

Edward shook his head trying to get to the other side of the room, to get some air. Edith knew he would feel guilty but she did too and just wanted to talk to him mostly to reassure her self. Edward knew he should just talk to her but he was more concerned about getting something for his hand, wondering what Roberts face must be feeling like. _What a mess_. He thought looking at it all. Robert was in a strange way pleased that Edith finally had someone to stand up for her that would care for her as much as he cared for Cora. Glancing up at the lobby he saw Edward holding Edith in a loving embrace. Edward would not argue with her family anymore. It would be over and for once and for all and he could get on with his life, his life with Edith. He felt a sense of dread seeing Robert walk towards them, Edith met his stare wondering what he made of it all.

In a moment everything had changed and all Robert could do was try to understand. Anger wasn't going to get them anywhere. His family had been shaken up and now was changed for ever. He had never imagined a life with Edith married. Could never imagine life where she was happy. It was never going to be easy and he knew that now. Her mind was made up and hearing Edward talk he looked up at him meeting his soft eyes.

"Lord Grantham please let me show you how much I love your daughter, what it could be like for us."

All he could do was turn and look into the hopeful eyes of his daughter before turning back to Edward and warily eyeing up the hand he had now offered. Two different lives stretching out before him it was so clear which one he should take but his heart and head were torn both shouting trying to be heard over the other. _How had this decision fallen at the mercy of fate, the fate of his choosing_?


End file.
